Falken
by smargden
Summary: Även den här har varit ute tidigare, lätt redigerad språkligt, och några få detaljer har det ändrats, men inget som förändtrar storyn i sig självt. Femton år går fort - ibland.
1. Chapter 1

**Falken**

Ännu en FF-HP från Smargden

Edit 2009-03-09; 2009-05-06; 2009-07-08

/A:N/ Jag önskar speciellt min läsare i Frankrike god läsning.

**Kap 1**

Saker stämde inte, ingen skulle inte behöva leva som han gjorde. Han hade sett andra barn, han hade sett hur Vernon och Petunia behandlade Dudley. Det var fel att han, Harry skulle ha det så mycket sämre. De fick säga vad de ville, det var ändå så fel.

Inom sig visste han att de ljög för honom, _hur_ eller _varför_ de hatade honom förstod han inte, bara att det var ett dubbelt hat. För vad han själv var, men också för det han representerade. Och ju mer de försökte får det _ur_ honom, ju mer cementerades den uppfattningen i honom. Ju oftare de skyllde något _oförklarligt_ eller bara att något gick fel, på honom ju mer anade han att det fanns något bakom som orsak. För honom betydde det sveda och värk, för något de trodde att han kunde göra. Som när Dudley inte orkade lyfta fötterna högt nog att inte snubbla på mattkanten, så nog _var det Harrys fel_.

Det kunde bara betyda att han — _borde kunna_, fixa såna saker. Var kväll han föstes in i skrubben under trappan visste han att det blev en lång natt. Enda sättet att komma ifrån var att försöka stänga ute allt ljud, låta tankarna flyta fritt och hitta andra saker att tänka på. Det var så han gjorde för att somna när han tvingats till skrubben innan han hade fått vare sig vatten eller skivan med bröd som blivit för gammal för de andra, alltså ifall det alls hade blivit något kvar.

Han hade lärt sig att när han fick något att äta skulle han bryta till ytterst små bitar och tugga det omsorgsfullt medan han i tankarna lät tuggan växa och fylla munnen. Ibland fungerade det, men inte alltid. Kunde han bara få ro att koncentrera sig på att låta tuggan växa så — så gjorde den faktiskt det, åtminstone kändes det så, och det hjälpte.

Han hade flera gånger räddat undan halva bitar med bröd som han hade smugglat in i skrubben. Dagar när han blev utan mat, bröt han små, små bitar som han tuggade länge, och de mättade. Men han började förstå att även det var — _onaturligt_.

Att tala med dem, eller bättre sagt, att _försöka_ tala med de vuxna Dursleys hade han lärt sig att undvika. Därför var hans tankar mest riktade inåt. Inom sig hade han hittat några underliga saker.

Hans oerfarna hjärna kunde först inte förstå hur han kunde minnas saker han hade gjort, _som vuxen_. Flera gånger när han hade varit i stadiet mellan att vara vaken och att sova hade han endera _hittat minnen,_ de verkade så äkta, eller så var det enbart konstiga drömmar, han visste inte säkert.

Men minnena eller drömmarna var i vart fall bättre än att bara lyssna till de vuxna Dursley's. Men, minnena de _förklarade_ en hel del av underligheterna. Fanns det _magi_, så kunde det förklara massor av saker. Fanns magi, då var det, _**det,**_ som han beskylldes för att utföra.

Om han beskylldes för det så kunde det bara betyda att _han borde kunna_. Drömmarna eller om det ändå var minnen hade visat honom hur det kunde gå till.

Han var fyra år och hade blivit _expert_ på att få en skiva bröd att räcka veckor. Spindlar, var det enda levande utöver han själv i skrubben som var stort nog för honom att se. Innan unge Harry hade lärt sig dryga ut sina skivor bröd hade spindlar och deras nät varit hans _föda i nöden_, men det hade inte hjälpt mycket.

Det var först de sista dagarna han hade lärt sig en ny konst. På grannes tomt växte det ett äppelträd, och trots att äpplena inte var riktigt mogna var de ändå mycket mer än, _inget alls_. Harry hade varit så sugen på ett av dem att han i ren desperation hade räckt ut handen, försökte nå fram till det och — och velat ha äpplet till handen. Till hans stora förvåning hade äpplet kommit.

Det var inledningen till nästa fas i hans _onormaliteter_. Snabbt lärde han sig hur han skulle forma sin tanke när han ville att något skulle komma till honom. Nu visste han, att det var _riktigt onaturligt_, och kunde han göra en sak av det han hade fantiserat om, så kanske han kunde göra några av de andra sakerna.

—

Nu var det i sista dagarna av juli, efter förra höstens upptäckt hade han varit flitig att utforska och öva sina nyupptäckta möjligheter. Harry hade lyckats med en hel del _konststycken_ men det gällde att vara ytterst försiktig. Ingen fick se honom göra konsterna. Han visste nu att Petunia och Vernon visste att han kunde saker redan innan han själv visste det. Alltså, måste hans mor och, eller far, också ha kunnat. Och kunde de, måste det finnas andra som också kan.

Bältet Vernon hade använt på hans rygg ibland ville han inte stifta fler erfarenheter med. Första lördagen efter varje lönetillfälle, var _farliga dagar_ det visste han. En sådan farlig period var i antågande. Redan på fredagens morgon _visste_ Harry att innan kvällen var förbi skulle hans rygg vara blodig igen, om han inte gjorde något åt det innan. Men vad kunde han fyra, eller möjligen fem eller kanske sex år gammal göra?

Desperationen ökade inom honom länge och han sökte bara en möjlighet att sätta sin plan i verket. Det han såg fyra hus bort gav honom en idé på flykten.

Harry hade länge samlat det han hade förstod skulle bli hans biljett till friheten. Bland de saker han hade lärt sig göra var att få en sak att bli större, eller _mer_ av. Dessutom kunde han forma om det när han tog i ordentligt. Han hade bara behövt en bit ben och lite kött från kylskåpet för att göra en _kropp_ av det.

Några korta men snabba förflyttningar senare höll han sig väldigt tyst. Fem halva skivor bröd, en skvätt vatten i en flaska från säcken för returflaskor, var det han hade tagit med sig. Så hoppades han att vara långt borta när hans avskedspresent till Dursleys aktiverades, men de var värda vad de kunde få.

—

Albus Dumbledore tittade förvånat på en av silverföremålen som fanns i en av hans hyllor. Röd rök vällde ut från den. Ett blått skimmer växte i styrka för att plötsligt avslutas med en kort blixt, sedan var den _helt stilla_.

Oförmögen att ens kunna ta till sig det han såg gjorde att han dröjde längre än han förstod. Slutligen steg han upp och bad sin fenix att ta honom parken nära där Harry Potter bodde.

Sakta gick han längs Privet Drive. En mängd blinkande blå ljus och mängder med folk fanns framför där nummer fyra borde finnas. Rökpelaren, gnistorna och lågorna räckte för att han skulle förstå att huset brann, och skulle brinna ner till grunden. Solen hade bara delar av timmar kvar innan den skulle försvinna för dagen.

Sakta gick han diskret bland åskådarna. Han hörde brottstycken av samtal. Jo alla tre Dursleys hade lyckats ta sig ut. Det som skrämde honom var att de talade enbart om _tre_ personer.

—

Veckan som följde blev omstörtande för Albus. Han hade följt med vad som hände i Little Whinging Surrey. Brandtekniska utredningen hade hittat rester som tydde på resterna av en bränd kropp av ett barn, eller mer troligt, delar av en kropp.

Det gav orsak till förhör med familjen, och snart stod det klart att de hade negligerat att ens försöka rädda den fjärde personen. Ännu mer komplicerat blev det för dem när det började krypa fram att den misstänkta kroppen sannolikt var resterna av en negligerad pojke. De anklagades på sannolika skäl för mord på den saknade pojken. Misstankarna grundade sig på att det var enbart delar av kroppen som kunde ha funnits där. Kroppen måste ha varit _delad_ och uttorkad redan innan branden, för resterna var enbart bränd aska och avsågade benbitar. Det tydde på mord, misstankarna formades och uttalades så att de ännu inte hade lyckats forsla bort allt av den döda kroppen. Att resterna fanns undanstoppade och inte i ett rum vittnade om att det handlade om justa att gömma undan resterna.

Albus Dumbledore ryste när det började gå upp för honom att Harry Potter saknades, och sannolikt hade dött långt före branden.

—

Harrys flykt hade börjat, men den fick inte sluta. Under natten hade flyttbilen stått stilla, men nu rörde den sig igen. Han skulle vara beredd på att komma därifrån så snart de började lasta ur bilen.

Harry förstod att det var sen eftermiddag när bilen äntligen stannade, och dörrarna baktill svängdes upp. Han rörde benen så han fick blodet att cirkulera och beredde sig på en snabb sorti.

De som lastade ur hade fått undan tillräckligt mycket för att han skulle nå bakdörren och bli fri, han hade kommit på att när de tre hade lämnat bilen med var sin börda hade han kort tid på sig tills den förste var tillbaks. Men det skulle gå, det måste gå.

—

Harry var på rymmen, men han hade gått igenom allt han kunde minnas, och lite mer. Under sina tankestunder hade han försökt minnas tillbaks så långt han kunde. Och han hade mints, det mest akuta för honom nu var att för det första ha någonstans att bo. Men han behövde också, rädda sin framtid. Det hade han förstått tidigt.

Ett namn, nej fler namn hade han funnit, Paddfoot, var en av dem, en av de _roligare_. Men _Kiira_, var något mer — var något annat. Kiira var viktigast nu förstod han.

"_Kiira_" Sa Harry och försökte tänka på det _väsen_ kan satte i samband med namnet.

"Master Harry kallade _äntligen_. Vad kan Kiira stå till tjänst med?"

"Kiira, ja, det är du, har jag något _hem_, som inte är Dursley's?"

"Ja, master Harry, Villa Potter har väntat på dig länge."

"Kan du ta oss dit?"

—

Två veckor hade Kiira pysslat om unge Harry innan hon tillät honom att göra annat än äta och vila.

"Master Harry, Kiira vet saker, och saker händer som inte får hända. Master Harry måste komma ner och prata med någon som Kiira har bett komma hit."

"Tack Kiira, kan du tala om vad?"

"Master Harry kommer ner, så talar vi där."

När Kiira hade _dragit_ Harry ner och in till ett rum sa hon.

"Herr Barrkoll, här är master Harry. Master Harry det här är herr Barrkoll, han är från _Gringotts bank_, och han har varit den som varit speciellt ansvarig för familjen Potters. Han påstår att ministeriet har gett honom en vecka på sig att öppna familjens valv för ministeriet."

"VAD?"

"Herr Potter, våra, alltså Gringotts uppföljning av valvens rätta ägare, säger att det finns _Potter_ i livet. Ministeriet påstår att familjen Potter har upphört. Det ger dem rätten att _konfiskera_ en utdöd släkts egendom. Om det inte finns ett testamente som reglerar familjeegendomens fördelning. Jag har rätten att _titta in i, och inventera_ valv som jag förvaltar. Det enda testamente som finns i valvet är efter Lily och James Potter. De är döda, och de överlämnar allt till sin _sina barn_. Det är daterat före det sista barnet föddes ungefär fyra veckor före de dödades."

"Va har jag ett syskon?"

"Det, kan vi inte se, eftersom du lever, så finns det minst en arvtagare i livet, mer ser inte vi. Men vi måste endera _visa upp dig_, eller lämna över valvet."

"Jag vet inte varifrån jag fick idén, men något inne i mina inre minnen ger mig en idé. Kan jag få hjälp med att öppna ett nytt valv, flytta alla familjen Potters ägodelar dit. Lämna kvar torr sand och ett enda litet mynt."

"Ah . . . Herr Potter, jag uppskattar ditt förslag. Men jag måste också vara _ärlig_. Vi goblins uppskattar en inkomst, både för oss själva och för vår verksamhet. Att göra det du föreslår, kostar en del, obetydligt egentligen men ungefär 50 till 100 galleons, sen behöver du ett nytt namn, för dig själv och det nya valvet. Dessutom föreslår jag att vi gör lika även valvet efter Lily Evans."

"Ha . . . ha-de mor ett valv också?"

"Ja, två led i hennes släkt valde att aldrig använda det. Men vi hade bevis att det fanns levande ägare. Lily Evans öppnade det en enda gång, men det är också ditt nu. När hon gifte sig Potter, tog jag mig friheten att assimilera det valvet till dem jag ser till, det är därför jag vet."

"Ja, och namn, vad namn kan jag välja bland?"

"Lilys mor hette Mortikane som flicka, hennes mor McCloud, det är namn som du kan ta utan att göra något speciellt extra. Gör du det kan du bara flytta över innehållet i Pottervalven till Evansvalvet, och det får ett nytt namn."

"Potter-valven, som i _flera valv?_"

"Ja, det ligger mer i det också, men kort sagt. Potter äger en mängd företag, genom att du ändrar namn, så ändras namnet på ägandet automatiskt. Den som tittar noga kan se att efter Potter i ägandehistoriken kommer ett nytt namn, som är ditt namn. För en lämplig _gottgörelse_ kan Gringotts göra ett antal mellansteg. Det innebär att spårningen till dig kommer att bli så gott som omöjlig, men framför allt, du kan _svära dig fri_ från att ha fått, eller tagit, dem från Potter."

"Gottgörelsen, hmmm . . . hur mycket?"

"En mycket liten summa, beräknat på värdet på respektive andel, totalt det blir ändå en hel del i siffror, många tusen."

"Herr Barrkoll, om vi gör så, kommer det att påverka det jag äger så mycket att jag blir fattig på grund av det?"

"Nej herr Potter, belastas familjevalvet för transaktionen kommer du inte ens att märka kostnaden. Jag lovar dig Harry Potter, att jag trots min huvuduppgift att se till att Gringotts och jag personligen tjänar på allt vi gör, ändå aldrig kommer att utsätta dig eller din familj för risken att förlora i värde, det skulle på sikt sänka både mig själv och vår bankrörelse. Så det jag försöker i min strävan är att öka värdet av ditt kapital, det gynnar också mig."

"Tack, jag tror det är bäst att göra som du rekommenderar. Jag tror namnet McCloud, passar mig bäst. Skulle det vara möjligt att se om jag har något syskon?"

"I båda valven finns en självuppdaterande familjebok. Så länge det finns minst en enda blodsättling till respektive familj är det endast de eller dem de låter se, som kan se vad som står i dem. Att det är så har med familjesäkerhet att göra. I dem bör du kunna se allt du behöver för att se vad som hände med ditt syskon."

"Jag vill inte tillbaks till Dursley's. Men någonstans bör jag bo, jag kan bo här, men det är på sätt och vis lite _tomt_. Hur hör jag för att du ska kunna läsa?" Frågade Harry.

"Menar du herr Potter att du ger mig rätten att se i de böckerna?"

"Ja, för min räkning, och enbart för min familjs räkning, inga andra."

"_Kiira_," sa Barrkoll, "Visst kan du lära unge herr Potter att läsa, och förklara den värld han egentligen hör hemma i. Med unge Potters medgivande kan jag söka och se om jag kan hitta hans syskon, och se om den familjen kan ta in även honom."

"Ja, Barrkoll, Kiira kan lära unge master att läsa och förklara vår värld för honom."

"Bra, herr Potter, har jag förstått det rätt att du gör ditt nya familjenamn till McClaud från din mors sida,. Och att allt i _Pottervalven_ förs över till valven efter Lily Evans, och att de sätts till McClaud. Med dig som ensam ansvarig. Och att _jag_ fortsätter som ansvarig för dina kontakter med Gringotts. Och att en enda bronsknuting som är det minsta mynt som finns, lämnas kvar i lite torr sand, i Pottervalvet."

"Ja, och att om det är något _jag behöver veta_ att jag får reda på det. Jag kan ju också få veta ungefär hur mycket jag egentligen äger, jag har hela tiden fått höra ett jag varit _enbart till besvär_."

"Utan att kunna siffrorna i detalj, i ett litet valv för _dig personligen_, liksom i ett valv för Ramona, Mirjam Potter, som vad jag förstår är din syster finns 10'000 galleons. Normalt skulle de lämnas över till er i samband med era första inköp till er skola. Som jag sa, _utöver dem_, finns familjevalvet Potter, som är värt mellan 28 och 30 miljoner i galleons. Evans valv har mer kontanter, lite över 40 miljoner, men inga ägarandelar. Potterförmögenheten består utöver reda pengar ungefär 70 till 80 miljoner galleons i ägarandelar. Hur mycket är svårt att säga då värdet varierar från en dag till nästa."

"Oj, då förstår jag att det finns de som vill plundra valvet."

"Vi representerar ju trots allt våra kunder, och ministeriet har inte varit speciellt _tillmötesgående_, så vi har ingen anledning att vara hantlangare till dem, för att plundra familjer."

"Kan Kiira, få hämta de pengar som behövs för att skaffa mat till mig . . . till oss, och annat som behövs i huset?"

"Ja, bara tryck din tumme hårt mot den platsen där, det sticker till lite, och en aning blod läcker ut. Det är säkrare än med en penna. Den ger dig och din husalv möjlighet att använda upp till 500 i månaden för löpande utgifter. Som sista i familjen kan ingen hindra dig från att ha, _pengar för dagen_. Det är inte samma som att ha full access, som det betyder när det sägs att du har _tillgång till_. Korrekt uttryckt har du inte tillgång till några pengar nu. Men sedan kommer _gummiparagrafen_ som ger dig som familj tillgång till som jag sa, _pengar för dagen_. Ingen kan hindra dig det, bara du hänvisar till just det uttrycket. Vid enstaka tillfällen kan du även göra punktinköp som är större än så. Du kan inte föra över ett obefintligt uttag från en månad till nästa. Så ta gärna ut de 500 var månad, så du har de pengar du behöver när du behöver mer. Du bör också veta att från ägarandelarna har du en fast inkomst som varierar mellan 2 och 6 miljoner vart år, det är räknat efter alla omkostnader. Ungefär hälften av det återinvesteras, resten läggs i högen med kontanter."

"Tack, väldigt mycket tack."

"Ingen fara herr McClaud. Glöm inte att i fortsättningen kalla dig för det också. Byt namn även på det här huset, det kommer att försvåra för ministeriet när de söker efter egendomen _Villa Potter_."

"Tack, det ska jag göra, Villa _Falken_. Ska det få bli."

"Falken?"

"Ja, en falk, är en fin fågel, jag har så länge jag kunnat minnas, eller drömt, att jag är en falk ibland, och kan flyga fritt. Så — _Villa Falken_. Ska det vara."

"Tack för det herr McClaud. Jag ändrar allt som behövs och sätter vår kontaktperson att forska i din systers förhållanden."

—

Det blev fler besök av Barrkoll, då han förklarade både vad som hände med Pottervalvet och hans övriga kontaktpunkter ut mot magivärlden.

Först gjordes en total försäljning av alla Potters ägarandelar. Ett antal olika namn användes innan de slutligen hamnade under familjen McCloud, med Harry Eugen McClaud som ägare och med Barrkoll som förvaltare.

Hela karusellen hade kostat 34704 galleons, en hiskelig massa pengar, men för att hindra eftersökning behövdes det vara många händer däremellan.

Albus Dumbledore tillsammans med ministeriets ombud Jane Umbridge hade insisterat på att få _inventera_ familjen Potters valv, och se om det möjligen fanns något oregistrerat testamente inne i valvet.

Efter att alla _oförskämdheter_ hade utbytts öppnades valvet.

"Vad är detta? – **DET ÄR JU TOMT**!" Utbrast Albus.

"Nej, inte tomt." Svarade Barrkoll, det finns ett brev och ett föremål där borta."

Albus gick för att hämta de två sakerna. Ett brev, och en liten läderpåse.

Brevet var adresserat:

_Till den som anser sig ha rätt till innehållet i mitt valv._

Albus kände sig lite illa till mods. Det var inte just det han hade tänkt sig.

"Men se öppna brevet nån gång." Väste Jane fram. Så Albus bröt sigillet, Gringotts sigill.

_Bäste läsare av detta brev,_

_Du har berett dig tillträde till det som en gång i tiden var MITT, eller MIN FAMILJS tillgångar._

_När du läser det här, antas jag vara död. Jag säger antas, därför att du har __brutit dig in,__ ingen har erbjudit dig att komma in._

_Jag Harry James Potter, satt till en familj som hatar mig och den familj som var min far, mor och syster. Dit sattes jag för att dö, dö långsamt._

_Att du förklarat min syster lika död innebär att du måste ha räknat med att en gång kunna komma in här och räkna in förmögenheten. Men till det har jag tagit ett steg extra._

_Jag Harry James Potter, har med hjälp av Barrkoll kunnat diktera detta testamente. Genom att jag ÄR en SANN OCH ÄKTA POTTER, kan jag oberoende av min ålder, förklara hur familjens ägodelar ska fördelas i händelse av att familjen upphör._

_Jag Harry James Potter beordrar Barrkoll att i händelse av att jag förklaras vara död._

_Säljer allt, alla hus, alla ägarandelar, fördelar sedan allt som sedan finns, dit det är till minst nytta för den som placerade mig i det helvete jag hamnade. Och eftersom ministeriet kunde godta det ska de inte heller ha något. Och från mitt efterlämnade FÅR INGET komma till glädje för ministeriet._

_Ja, jag har haft hjälp att både skriva och formulera mig, men det är __min vilja__ som har dikterat innehållet i texten._

_Och eftersom jag har lämnat mer än inget – av något till en icke namngiven, kan den inte heller överklaga detta – detta är min vilja. Ministeriet har ingen talan i frågan._

_Familjen Potters platser i styrelser och i ministeriet, ser jag inte som något att vara stolt över, eller försvara. Dem överlåter jag under en tid av tio år, till den som skänker mest bidrag till St. Mungos ny avräkning vart kvartal. Efter tio år skall platsen tillfalla den som bär familjen Potters sigillring._

_Skolavgiften till Hogwarts lär vara betald för mina sju skolår. Då jag av anledning som ni förstår inte kan dra nytta av den utgiften återkallas den också, att fördelas enligt listan som Barrkoll har fått._

—

_Vid inventeringen av ägodelar visar det sig ett min fars osynlighetsmantel lär användas av Albus Dumbledore, och har inte återställts till sin rätta plats. En ägodel som har stort värde, och skall återlämnas, magin svarar för att det är __rätt föremål__ som återlämnas. Den ska naturligtvis säljas, men av Barrkoll, inte av Albus Dumbledore, som inte ska veta vart den sedan tar vägen._

—

_Albus Dumbledore har själv överträtt min mors och fars testamente som klart sa ifrån att Dursleys inte skulle bli mitt hem. Vidare har ett uttag av 1000 galleons var månad genom Albus Dumbledore befunnits att inte vara legitimt. Försöker han hävda att den summan har gått till Durselys, så är det upp till honom att kräva tillbaks det av dem, för mig kostades det inte på något alls. Det jag fick att klä mig i var avlagda paltor som Dudley inte längre kunde använda. Mat, det jag fick skulle en mager hund inte ens ha överlevt på. Så inget av det kan anses vara legitim utgift. Summan han har tagit räknar Barrkoll ut, och har att återkräva. 7 procent löpande och ackumulerad ränta skall påläggas beloppet. Det beloppet kommer Barrkoll att fördela. Hur jag valt att föreslå fördelningsmodellen berör inte de som inte nämns eller tilldelas något, och inte heller den som har bestulit mig._

_Detta är mitt slutliga dokument._

_Harry James Potter_

_Signerat med min blodiga tumme, då jag inte kan skriva själv._

—

—

"Det där måste vara ett skämt, HUR kan han ha kunnat göra något så vansinnigt?"

"Hur då _Albus lille_, gick det inte som du planerade?" Sa Jane Umbridge hånfullt, och fortsatte. "Du kanske ska förklara dig inför sittande rådslag."

"Vad hände med . . . och vad är det i den här?" Sa Albus och höll upp läderpåsen.

"Du får väl se efter, för enligt det där brevet, testamentet är det ditt."

Albus hällde ut, och sa. "SAND och en knuting. Vad menas med det?"

"Vad jag förstod på Unge herr Potter när han begärde det var det något han förknippade med vad han själv hade att fått i värde att leva av hos dem du placerade honom hos. Och att den som begärde att komma in var värd just det, minsta möjliga."

Att Umbridge skrattade var ovanligt, och att hon skrattade åt det en Goblin sa var lika vanligt som att solen gick upp i väster. Men Jane skrattade rått, och glatt. När hon lugnade ner sig log hon illavarslande mot Albus och sa.

"Jag börjar gilla den där parveln, tråkigt att jag aldrig hann möta honom. Visserligen gick ministeriet miste om mycket vad jag kunde förstå, men att du gick miste om det gläder mig så mycket att jag trots det ser det som en lyckad utflykt."

—

Albus hade försökt ta reda på hur det kunde komma sig att Harry lyckats lura honom på förmögenheten. Och dessutom kunde han inte heller komma undan skulden 67619 galleons. Det hade varit ett mycket förnämligt tillskott men nu hade det upptäckts, och ministeriet hotade med en utredning.

Han hade inte mycket val, han tvingades sälja det han kunde sälja i en hast. Det blev Hog's Head. Baren som han en gång i tiden hade köpt för att hans broder skulle ha något att syssla med. Han var dock tacksam att Aberforth hade tillräckligt med kontanter tillgängligt. Skolavgiften var en ren formsak, det var inget privat eller fel i det. Men att tappa 1000 galleons i månaden det skulle märkas.

Hans försök att nå Mirjam Potters valv hade också misslyckats. Hans första försök hade varit mycket diskret och enda svaret då var att endast familjen kunde komma ifråga för information. I hans andra försök hade han bäddat in att han var målsman i magiska angelägenheter. Men Gringotts ville se ett ministeriedokument på hans legitimitet för det, därmed föll även det försöket.

Alla register om Ramona, Mirjam Potter hade han själv förstört. Därför kunde han inte heller komma och påstå sig vara förmyndare för henne. Hon skulle annars ha varit familjen Potters arvtagerska nu. Men, att Gringotts godtog att familjen hade upphört, betydde också att den verkligen hade gjort det. Det hade varit Dumbledore's sista hopp att Harry eller Mirjam skulle vara i livet. Att de hade öppnat valvet visade att ingen av dem var i livet.

—

Men Harry visste att Ramona, Mirjam Potter, numer hette något annat, och hade det bra. De var båda lite för unga att vara självständiga. Harry kunde inte räkna med att träna på sin magi om han skulle bli adopterad av någon familj. Därför var det viktigt att han ännu en tid stannade i Villa Falken.

Men månadsvis skulle han få uppdatering om sin syster. Vid minsta antydan att hon led där hon var skulle Kiira hämta henne. Tills vidare var bästa lösningen att hon var kvar där hon var.

Tjänsten han betalade Gringotts för omfattade även att få dagliga tidningar, det var för att Kiira hade talat om att de behövde veta vad som hände och vad tidningarna skrev om olika saker.

Det var tack vare det som han också hade fått veta att Durleys hade brunnit ner till grunden, men att den enda som omkom var han själv. Och att Vernon och Petunia anklagades för mord på honom. De hade försökt, och hade det inte varit för att han hade lyckats få bröd att bli mer än det egentligen var, så skulle det vara en korrekt sanning. Men sanningen var också korrekt nu, bara det att _Harry Potter_ hade upphört att existera stämde ju.

Men snart hade Carl Parks, den trollkarl som Gringotts hade i tjänst och som hade hand om fallet med den försvunne Harry Potter ordnat ett tillfälligt boende.

En familj som hade en flicka hade plats för ännu ett barn i jämförbar ålder. Han skulle inte adopteras, utan bara vara inneboende, medan hans föräldrar var utomlands på ett jobb. Dan och Emma Granger var medvetna om att det var en täckmantel för den troliga sanningen. De hade alltså tillfällig vårdnad om barnet. Själva misstänkte de att det handlade om att föräldrarna satt i fängelse. Men de hade möjlighet att annullera kontraktet om pojken visade tecken på att förstöra för dem.

Dessutom, skulle han en söndag i månaden vara på ett besök under några timmar. Under sommaruppehållet skulle det kunna utsträckas till längre tid, om familjen Granger behövde slippa honom en period. Allt det tydde på att det handlade om ett barn av en kriminell familj. Harry visste vad de trodde, det passade honom utmärkt, och gav honom en möjlighet att komma ifrån dem om han kände för det.

Han log när han hade allt ordnat. Han hade en koffert med sina saker i. Allt var nytt, kläderna var nya, men av billig kvalité, de var vad en myndighet skulle kunna tänkas kosta på, en som de skulle placera ut.

Kofferten hade ett par speciella egenheter. Den såg ut och fungerade som en helt vanlig koffert av enkel kvalité, men han själv kunde öppna locket på två andra sätt, vilket gav honom två ytterligare förvaringsutrymmen. De var helt oåtkomliga för de som inte var presenterade för låset, presenterade med dels hans eget och den andres blod. Det två extra utrymmena var sex gånger större invändigt än yttermåttet, utöver det hade kofferten en mindre lägenhet och hade allt som behövdes för att han skulle överleva i flera månader där. Gick han in i den delen och stängde dörren var det bara han själv, Kiira och Carl Parks som kunde nå honom, om han inte öppnade inifrån själv.

Kiira hade hjälpt honom med det förhatliga ärret, det kunde inte tas bort, men det gick att magiskt flytta på det. På hans huvuds vänstra sida i håret syntes det inte. Det var först när ärret hade flyttats som han ens gick med på att lämna Villa Falken. Han hade sett i tidningen att den omkomne _Harry Potter_ hade gröna ögon och ett blixtformat ärr i pannan.

Ögonfärgen hade han själv lyckats dämpa en hel del, han hade inte fått dem att bli vare sig blå eller bruna, men att tona ner färgen tills de blev grå hade gått. På samma sätt hade han fått håret att vara _mindre svart_.

—

Efter två månader med Hermione började Harry fundera på att _dra sig ur_. Hon var rena pesten att vara tillsammans med, men han hade lovat att ge dem ett år och han behövde vara med både vuxna och andra barn.

Hermione, hade ingen egentlig bekantskapskrets, nå alltså utöver sina böcker. Inledningsvis hade hon varit oerhört krävande på att få läsa Harrys brev. Han fick ett brunt kuvert med posten var måndag, ibland kom det på tisdag.

Det var mycket kortfattad orientering om vad som hände. Exempelvis kunde det stå:

_A.D. har fullföljt sina skyldigheter._ (Betydde att Albus Dumbledor hade gjort det han skulle, enligt någon tidigare information.)

_R:M:P: allt väl._ (Betydde att allt var väl med hans syster.)

_G. + 102347_ (Betydde att hans kapital hade ökat med den summan.)

_MoM, insisterar på fortsatt åtgärd mot A.D. _(Betydde att Magi Ministeriet fortsatte att jaga Dumbledore.)

Hermione hade naturligtvis _krävt_ att han skulle förklara vad allt betydde, det var tills Harry valde att ta upp hennes krav med Dan och Emma. De hade förklarat att Harry hade behov av att hans familj höll honom underrättad, men att de inte skulle rota i vad det betydde.

Naturligtvis blev Hermione sur, och visade det genom att sura i en veckas tid. Harry höll sig för sig själv. De hade visserligen en barnflicka hemma om dagarna när Dan och Emma var på sina jobb, men att gömma sig för henne var inte svårt.

Hermione började inse att det var hon själv som led mest av den självvalda isoleringen. När hon började försöka söka upp Harry, upptäckte hon att han hade någon underlig förmåga att finnas mitt framför henne utan att hon såg honom.

Harry hade anat det förut, när han inte ville synas och han var absolut stilla kunde folk vara bara någon meter ifrån honom utan att de noterade att han fanns där. Inte för att han visste _hur_ det fungerade, men det var som att de såg honom utan att reagera på att de såg honom. Fast han såg att Hermione allt oftare kunde titta på honom och plötsligt kunde hon inse att hon såg honom.

Hon var för självsäker på sitt, och ville inte låta honom förstå att han kunde hålla sig dold, men hon började alltmer lätta på sin isolering mot honom, och Harry kunde inte heller hålla samtalsdörren stängd, så de var snart på god fot med varandra igen.

En av de saker Harry hade tvingats lova var att inte nämna något om magivärlden, eller att avslöjas med att göra något de kunde misstänka var magi. Dan och Emma var enligt Carl helt omagiska, medan flickan Hermione, visade tecken på att kunna bli häxa som den kvinnliga formen av trollkarlar hette. Men inte heller för henne fick han visa magi, i vart fall inte ännu.

—

Tiden hos Grangers var en pina, men samtidigt förstod han att det ändå var nyttigt för honom. Han behandlades bra, han var inte familj och ingen försökte insistera på att han skulle vara det heller. Däremot fanns det regler, de reglerna var enkla att peka på, det som gällde för Hermione — gällde också för honom.

Harry visste att familjen fick betalt för att han var där. Beloppet de fick baserade sig på; Hyra av ett rum för honom och hans måltider. Allt övrigt fick de som omkostnader efter att de förde upp det kostade i utlägg för honom, naturligtvis kom pengarna från hans eget valv. Men på det hela taget började han få en _normal_ uppväxt.

Efter en tid blev han vän med Hermione och det blev dags att gå till skolan istället för att vara hemma. Det dröjde inte många dagar innan de läste sina läxor tillsammans, han började även utveckla en känsla av tillfredsställelse med att klara av att lösa mattematikuppgifterna de hade i läxa. Att läsa ett lands historia och sedan skriva ett par sidor om landet var en annan typ av läxor de kunde få.

Eftersom han behövde glasögon hade Carl skaffat ett par magiska till honom, att de också gav en mångfalt bättre förmåga att läsa visste Harry, men om det sa han inget till Hermione. Att läsa med hans vanliga glasögon tog honom ungefär fem minuter per sida, med hans magiska kunde han läsa tre sidor per minut. Dessutom om texten var något av tyska, franska, spanska, italienska eller latin, kunde han läsa en sida på tre minuter — och ändå förstå innehållet i det han hade läst, däremot förstod han inte de individuella orden.

Tiden gick fort när han väl hade växt in i familjen Granger. Hans syster var lite mer än ett år yngre än honom, därför visste han att hon inte skulle bli antagen till Hogwarts samma år som honom. Hermione däremot, skulle få sitt brev, frågan var om ett brev till Harry Potter skulle komma till honom, hos Grangers.

Osäkerheten av det gjorde att en planering började göras. Breven skulle anlända inför respektive elva-års dag. Hermione skulle få sitt nästan ett år före honom. Frågan var om han skulle vara där när det kom, och om de skulle inviga honom i det. Men ännu var det några år kvar till det.

Carl hade vid första månadssammankomsten efter Harrys åtta-års dag förklarat möjligheterna att välja bort Hogwarts. Som exempel på andra skolor fanns det skolor i USA. Salem, Atlanta, San Diego samt i Hawaii, Australien och Nya Zeeland fanns det också magiskolor med engelska som språk. I Europa kunde den franskspråkiga tänkas.

I Afrika fanns det tre, men en var franskspråkig, de övriga två var på swahili. De i orientaliska Asien, var på kinesiska eller japanska, dessutom fanns det i Indien, Malaysia, Thailand och Burma. Men ingen av dem skulle han ens kunna välja om han skulle vilja, då de var enbart för den lokala befolkningen. Inte ens utlänningar som bodde och arbetade i regionen hade möjlighet att komma in där. För de orientaliska gällde språk och kulturtest för de som inte var lokalbefolkning.

Av flera orsaker började de rikta in sig mot _Salem Institute och Magic_. En begäran sändes dit, det innebar att han skulle ha teoretisk distansutbildning från sommaren han fyllde åtta år.

Vid vart månadsmöte fick Harry en ny uppsättning böcker. De var avsedda för just självständig teoretisk utbildning. Vart kapitel började med text att läsa, efter det kom en sammanfattning med nyckelorden understrukna, av det styckets text. Efter det fanns det ett antal frågor som skulle besvaras.

Svarsuppgifternas resultat kom fram automatiskt, liksom att det var omöjligt att hitta svaren i det lästa kapitlet efter att han hade börjat svara berodde ju enbart på magi. Likaså berodde det på magi, att den som boken inte var avsedd för enbart såg en samling dåliga dikter när de försökte läsa i den.

—

Det var endast vid Harrys månadsvisa _frånvaro_ som han kunde träna magi med någon som hjälpte honom, i hans lägenhet i kofferten kunde han träna lite magi, men den platsen var enbart för akut behov. Det hade gjorts en planering för den studietakten. Två år av teori, och viss praktik hade lagt grunden för Harrys förståelse av för magin. Det närmade sig Hermiones elva årsdag, och Harry och Carl hade kommit fram till att trots att det var en måndag skulle Harry inte vara hos Grangers den veckan. Det hade hänt förut att han hade _kallats_ att vara från Grangers även på andra tider, därför blev även den veckan en sådan specialvecka utan att det väckte uppmärksamhet.

Och som de hade förstått, familjen Granger nämnde inte om Hermiones _erbjudande_ att gå på Hogwarts, inte heller nämndes det om hennes magiska förmåga. Det i sig räckte för Harry att bestämma sig. Hermione skulle inte få veta om honom heller.

Redan under våren talades det i familjen om att Hermione skulle gå på en internatskola för flickor i Skottland. Harry lät dem breda på lögnen, men samtidigt förstod han att han själv också måste förbereda dem på att han skulle emigrera.

Genom en del ageranden som Carl hade gjort på uppdrag av Harry hade adoptivföräldrarna till hans syster erbjudits arbete i USA. Även hon läste nu förberedande delen för att sedan fortsätta på magiskolan i Salem.

—

"Harry, som du vet kommer Hermione att gå på en internatskola från den första september, det innebär att du blir ensam med oss hela hösten och våren. Har du tänkt dig något speciellt under den tiden, eller . . ." Där avbröts Dan av Harry.

"Dan, Emma! I samband med skolavslutningen nästa vecka så blir det också en ny _avtalsperiod_. Jag har förstått att Hermione blir på den där skolan ni har pratat om, och det lämnar mig ensamma med er. Därför har jag begärt att få en ny lösning för mitt behov. Jag fick besked vid förra sammankomsten, jag har ett nytt ställe att vara på från den första juli. Så oroa er inte, det har varit ett bra ställe att vara på. "

"Trivs du inte hos oss? Har vi missat något?"

"Ni har varit bestämda, och det uppskattar jag. Visserligen har vi aldrig uppfattat varandra som familj, men det var redan klart från början att jag inte var det. Ni har gett mig det jag behövde, ett hem. Men när det nu blir så att Hermione inte är hemma, så kommer jag att bli en extra börda för er, därför har jag bett att få en ändring på mitt boende. Nej, jag kommer inte att bli kvar här i trakten, eller den skola vi har varit i."

"Du sa att det är klart men du hade inte sagt något till oss innan, varför?"

"Ganska enkelt egentligen, ni och jag talar aldrig om mina boendevillkor, det är något Carl sköter om, därför tänkte jag inte ens i termer av att nämna det själv, men när ni tog upp saken, nämnde jag det."

"Oh — så du kommer att flytta —?— vart?"

"Det vet jag inte säkert ännu, Carl sa att de hade åtta alternativ för mig att välja bland, och fram tills att jag flyttar är det öppet ifall det kommer ännu fler möjligheter."

"Okej, bra att vi fick veta, det gör det enklare för oss i planeringen då. Men innebär det också att du inte kommer att vara med oss på semestern i sommar?"

"Ja, som det är nu, har vi tiden fram till sista augusti tillsammans, men det är bara en automatisk förlängning av föregående period, OM, inget av betydelse händer. Och jag tycker att det som händer nu är av betydelse, för att undvika långa avsked flyttar jag ut i morgon. Det ger er en sommar tillsammans helt utan att jag är med och stör. Jag har dessutom ett kuvert här till dig Hermione. Det är nyckeln till ditt valv på Gringotts, och några galleons så du har lite rörelsekapital på och inför Hogwarts."

Under den tystnad som uppstod lämnade Harry dem. Han gick upp till sitt rum, och med Kiiras hjälp tömdes allt som var hans i rummet och packades i Kofferten på bara ett ögonblick. Efter det försvann Harry ner i sin _koffert-lägenhet_. Kiira flyttade kofferten till Villa Falken, innan Grangers hann banka på hans dörr.

—

Själv skulle han börja på skolan i Salen, Hermione på Hogwarts. Han hade gärna velat se minen på Hermione när hon läste saldobeskedet. 500'000 galleons motsvarade 25 miljoner pund, med 50 pund per galleon. Hon hade gett honom kamratskap, och läslust, saker som han aldrig hade haft förut. Visserligen hade de aldrig, vad han visste, ljugit för honom mer än att de aldrig sagt att det var på Hogwarts hon skulle gå utan på en flickskola. Det var ju bara för att han inte skulle kunna räkna med att gå på samma ställe, då de trodde han var ovetande om magi.

Ramona, hade fått veta sitt ursprung, liksom att hon hade en bror, och vilken bror det egentligen var, och att de skulle mötas på skolan i Salem. Likaså hade hon fått förstå hur viktigt det var att deras egentliga identitet aldrig avslöjades.

Trots Harrys avsikt att aldrig mer ha kontakt med Hermione lyckades hennes brev leta sig igenom hans försök att hon inte skulle kunna adressera honom. Hon adresserade dem helt enkelt till Carl Parks, med en begäran att han skulle vidarebefordra dem. Fem år av gemensam uppväxt, är ändå fem år som skapar samhörighet, i vart fall för henne.

När Carl sände över sex brev från Hermione kunde han inte annat än att läsa dem.

—

_Bäste vän._

_Du överraskade mig verkligen, och jag kan bara inte ta emot det du gav mig. Det är alldeles för mycket. Mina föräldrar säger samma sak, nåja, de sa det att börja med. Men Carl talade om för dem att det verkligen var din vilja, och att du har råd med det. Så jag har egentligen inget val, annat än att använda de pengarna eller vara utan det jag behöver. Så TACK._

_-_

_Du förstod att det var Hogwarts jag skulle till, men du sa inget. — Vi, fick inte säga något till andra än den egentliga familjen. Därför kunde inte vi säga något, förmodligen är det samma för dig, och att du fick reda på det där med Hogwarts, gjorde det möjligt för dig att skriva din hälsning._

_Här är vi på ett vackert slott, jag blev insorterad i Ravenclaw, vi är de som går in för att läsa, allt. Men det förstod du säkert redan._

_Det är lite härifrån, skriv svar snart_

_Din vän Hermione_

—

Harry såg att hon hade skrivit det redan på hennes första kväll på skolan. Nästa var bara några dagar senare.

—

_Bäste vän,_

_Skolan är såååå häftig, vi får göra medicin — fast det kallas trolldryck här, och de kan vara annat än medicin också. Vår husföreståndare är den minsta människa jag har sett. Dvärgar, du vet såna där som inte blir högre än nån meter, de är fullstora men korta. Vår professor är LITEN, inte bara kort, han är längre i höjd än dvärgarna jag har sett och de goblins jag såg på Gringotts._

_Jag har ännu en orsak att tacka för nyckeln jag fick. Jag råkade ha den och innehållsförteckningen framme på min säng när jag plockade om lite saker. En rumskamrat __**råkade**__ se det och frågade om det. Jag sa att jag fick det som mitt inför Hogwarts._

_Det blev till ett rykte att jag ändå har ett magiskt påbrå. Det verkar vara av betydelse för vissa. Att jag kunde få ett Gringottsvalv med 500'000 galleons, menar de på att betyder att jag trots allt härstammar från någon med anor och ekonomi. Flera av mina huskamrater verkar behandla mig BÄTTRE tack vara det._

_Jag börjar förstå hur mycket det verkligen var, när 500 räcker till allt jag behöver för att börja och för alla textböcker för vart skolår, och ändå ha gott om fickpengar. Det jag inte förstår är hur du kan avvara den mängden pengar. Jag har bestämt mig för att inte säga VEM jag har fått dem av. Vill du att jag ska nämna om dig, så får du säga till om det själv._

_Har, har såååå mycket jag vill berätta om, men tiden att skriva räcker inte till, vi har så mycket att läsa och skriva uppsatser om det vi läst. Naturligtvis handlar det om olika besvärjelsers bakgrund och historiska komponenter._

_På tal om historia — kan du tänka dig, vår lärare i historia är ett av slottsspökena. HÄFTIGT._

_Hoppas du skriver svar snart. Var är du, och varför är inte du också __**här**__?_

_Kramar i mängder_

_Hermione_

_._

_P.S._

_Jag saknar att ha dig att prata med._

—

Det tredje brevet var avsänt veckan efter.

—

_HARRY _

_Min vän, är du det fortfarande, jag hoppas det._

_Det känns så tomt efter dig, jag hade hoppats att se dina svar. Men de har inte kommit, jag saknar dig så mycket. Jag förstod inte förrän i lördags hur mycket du verkligen betytt för mig. Du kanske aldrig tänkte på det, men i skolan hade i vart fall inte jag några andra vänner än dig. Du var den enda jag hade, visserligen var vi lite som hund och katt ibland, men jag kände vänskap från dig._

_Här är ensamt utan dig, jo jag har de som jag umgås med, men de är inte vänner. Vi läser tillsammans, vi får hjälp av de som är äldre i vårt elevhem._

_Det talas en del om att en __**Harry Potter**__ skulle ha kommit till Hogwarts, men att ingen vet vart han tagit vägen. Rykten finns som säger att han dött. En Susan Bones, sa att hennes faster har uppgifter i sitt jobb som pekar på att Potter försvann i det tysta för många år sedan. Men så berömd han blev efter att "han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn" försvann så blev Harry "pojken-som-överlevde". Och att alla vet vem han är, men trots det är det ingen av de andra eleverna som har sett honom._

_Vet du något om det?_

_Annars händer det inte mycket mer än att vi studerar, och lär oss mer magi._

_Snälla - skriv svar,_

_Skriv att du inte vill brevväxla med mig om det är så. - Men tala om det, om det är så._

_Din — det jag hoppas — vän_

_Hermione._

—

Harry såg att breven blev allt mer panikslagna. Jo han hade sett att hon inte hade några tjejkompisar i skolan. Själv hade han undvikit att skapa relationer med andra ungdomar. Han gick vidare till brev nummer fyra.

—

_Harry_

_Varför svarar du inte?_

_Jag tänker inte ge mig förrän du svarar. Enda möjligheten att jag slutar skriva är att du svarar att du inte vill ha mina brev. Jag hörde med mor & far, de har inte heller hört något från dig. Ett "postkort" — du vet sån där som de omagiska använder, en kort hälsning — borde höra till vardagsartigheten. Även om vi inte var familj — och uppträdde som att vi inte heller var det, så var vi ändå — som en familj._

_Vi fick inte nämna till andra än FAMILJ att jag skulle till en magisk skola. Jag har frågat här om alla som är magiska får inbjudan hit, och de säger att alla som föds med magiska signaturer registreras i en födelsebok här, dessutom alla som flyttat in i landet finns också med fast i nåt annat register. Alltså borde du också ha fått ett brev. Du visste om att det var till Hogwarts jag skulle — HUR — du kunde veta det när ingen sa något annat än att det var till en flickskola förstår jag inte._

_Jag vet att när du fyllde elva — fick inte du något brev. DÄRFÖR hade vi ingen aning om att du kände till varken om Gringotts — Galleons eller Hogwarts. Det gav oss orsak att förstå att du inte var magisk, sen när jag fick din gåva — som jag är oerhört tacksam för — då först gick det upp ett ljus för oss att kanske du redan kände till om Hogwarts._

_Jag har också lärt mig att säga så lite om min egen bakgrund som möjligt. Några i ett elevhus som heter Slytherin, kallar mig för )(&¤&= -FULA SVÄRORD - som anspelar på att jag inte har en GEDIGEN bakgrund av magiska anfäder. Men de flesta känner nu till att jag fick ett enormt stort PERSONLIGT konto som startgåva._

_Det menar att det skulle vara omöjligt för mig att ha fått det om jag inte hade påbrå av rika magiska anfäder. Vid ett tillfälle råkade jag säga att det inte var av mina föräldrar jag fick gåvan. De menar på att någon av mina föräldrar har ett släktskap i magivärlden som de döljer. Inte för att det verkar göra de flesta i mitt elevhus något, men det verkar som att jag har en högre acceptans TACK VARE, de pengarna jag fick av dig._

_Om du är magisk BORDE du vara här, men jag har också fått veta att det finns de som har hemskolning, är det, det, du har? Skulle jag kunna få vara med där?_

_Kan du tänka dig, en hel månad har gått, redan. Jag blev besviken, när jag inte såg ens ett kort från dig på min födelsedag. Jag hade hoppats att du åtminstone kunde säga ett par ord - då om inte annars._

_En sak jag inte tänkte på i början. Jag fick mitt brev i september, nästan ett helt år före jag började. Vi köpte böcker redan samma vecka, och jag har läst, skillnaden märks nu, trots att jag inte växt med magi omkring mig som de flesta andra här så kan jag mycket mer på lektionerna än de andra._

_Hur går det för dig med dina studier?_

_En sak jag absolut inte är bra på är att flyga kvast. Susan och Hannah, har lovat hjälpa mig tillrätta med min höjdskräck. Egentligen är det inte höjdskräck eftersom jag inte har några problem att åka med vanliga flygplan. De säger att det har något att göra med markkontakt och att jag känner mig oskyddad när jag sitter helt öppet. Men de menar att får jag bara öva några gånger utan att få panik var gång ska jag klara av det._

_Det var lite härifrån - nu är det verkligen din tur att skriva lite._

_Hälsingar från en tålmodig_

_Hermione_

—

Hon skulle bara veta att jag har läst tre år redan innan vi började på respektive skola. Men det var tack vare att jag fick komma in här i Salem eftersom de börjar med förberedande studier redan hösten eleverna fyller åtta. Tänkte han och ruskade på huvudet och tittade på nästa brev.

—

_**Harry**_

_Varför svarar du inte på brev — varför fick jag tillbaks mina brev?_

_Ministeriets brev kom till mig, och innehöll de jag hade sänt till dig. De hade en notering om att ingen med ditt namn fanns registrerad i landet._

_Eftersom jag inte förstod något alls om det skrev jag till Gringotts och frågade efter Carl Parker, och han finns och enligt hans svar finns du, men att alla uppgifter om dig är klassificerade — vad det nu betyder — kan han inte ge några svar alls. _

_Däremot lovade han att vidaresända mina brev till dig. Därför har jag numrerat och lagt med mina första brev också._

_Det har hänt saker här, farliga saker. Skulle mor och far veta om vad som hänt är risken att de skulle kalla hem mig, och aldrig släppa mig hit igen._

_Ett TROLL, hade letat sig in på skolan senaste månadsskifte. En tjej från Gryffindors elevhem höll på att mista livet. Men som tur var hörde lärarna hennes skrik, och hann komma till hennes undsättning. En minut senare och hon hade varit död. Det säger hennes tvillingsyrra som har sängen bredvid min._

_Kan du tänka dig — tvillingar som hamnar i olika elevhem. Gryffinders har också tvillingar, pojkar, de är två år före oss._

_Hoppas du nu äntligen får mina brev, och att du ger dig tid att svara. Så kan du nämna om ni också har troll som kommer in i era lokaler._

_Kram Harry_

_Hermione_

—

Han tittade länge på hennes brev, och tänkte '_TROLL_' som springer lösa inne på skolan, tur att inte han var där. Men så tog han upp Hermiones sista brev.

—

_Harry. Mina föräldrar har gett mig ett ultimatum. Hur de fick reda på om trollet förstår jag inte. Men det är tydligen annat som händer. De har fått ett erbjudande som de menar att OM jag ska fortsätta med magi, så är det, det enda de kan gå med på. Men det innebär att jag inte blir kvar här. Och eftersom det också innebär att jag försvinner till en hemlig skola, kan jag inte sända fler brev till dig._

_Jag saknar dig, men det här är mitt sista brev till dig. Efter jul, kan du inte längre sända brev till mig heller._

_Kram Harry_

_Hoppas vi ses._

_Hermione_

—

Verkar som att saker händer. Han tänkte tillbaks på erbjudandet han hade fått.

IOWS, hade erbjudit honom en speciell utbildning, men det innebar att han skulle delta i ett _projekt_.

Hur de hade fått reda på alla sakerna förstod han inte, men en _agent Alex_ hade förklarat för honom allt om en Tom Riddle, och hans konvertering till Lord Voldemort. Och hur en Albus Dumbledore hade spelat med falska kort.

De visste också om att _Harry Potter_ hade ett nytt namn, som Harry Eugen McClaud.

De hade också poängterat att Europa med Storbritanien i spetsen, var nästa slagfält inom magivärlden. Deras agenter hade underlag för att förstå att Voldemort inte var borta för evigt, och att Albus Dumbledore inte ville — eller kanske inte kunde — göra något åt honom.

Slutligen fanns det en mycket stor risk att Voldemort kunde komma tillbaks, och att han då också kunde hitta den som fick bort honom. Magin knyter samman personer med starka band, därför fanns det all anledning att vara beredd.

De hade erbjudit Harry en tidskomprimerad utbildning i femton år. Under kommande vårtermin. FEMTON ÅR, skulle han kliva ur tillvaron. Egentligen skulle han bli femton år äldre under samma tid övriga gick en termin i skolan.

Han hade egentligen inget att förlora, så han hade accepterat erbjudandet. Han hade bara fram till jul innan han skulle göra sitt livs stora _grej_. Samtidigt fanns det möjlighet att när han själv fanns där, kunde han ha med sig upp till fem personer. Han hade tänkt på sin syster, och på Hermione. Det var de två enda han hade tänkt på och nämnt om. Carl Parks, skulle få erbjuda två ytterligare. Utöver det skulle IOWS ha med femton övriga, totalt skulle de bli tjugo unga. Nu förstod han att Hermione förmodligen var en av dem, han visste redan att Ramona redan hade accepterat. Han skrev ett kort brev till Hermione. Hon skulle hinna få det före terminsslut.

—

_Bästa Hermione._

_Jag ber om ursäkt att jag inte kunde svara på dina brev, då jag inte hade fått dem. Ja, det var saker som hände på ministeriet som gjorde att jag inte kände förtroende för dem._

_Inte heller kände jag förtroende för Albus Dumbledore, och att då gå på en skola som leds av honom föll mig aldrig in. Jag är glad att du förstod att använda pengarna du fick. Min inkomst är avsevärt större än det du fick. Så det enda som jag märkte av det är att jag i år ökar min förmögenhet aningen mindre än vanligt. Mitt årliga netto är betydligt mer än det du fick. Så du har inget att skämmas för när du använder de pengarna. Att det samtidigt gav dina skolkompisar huvudbry är ju bara en bonus._

_Att du försvinner från Hogwarts efter jul — vad ska jag tycka om det? Egentligen försvann jag själv redan tidigare, och det är bara därför att vi trots allt hade många år tillsammans som jag svarar på ditt —dina— brev, men bara ett svar._

_Jag har sänt dina föräldrar ett brev, där jag tackat för den tid som har varit, och att jag måste gå vidare i mitt liv. Därför kommer jag också att stänga den här möjligheten att nå mig, det var en av de saker jag var fundersam över — att kunna ha fortsatt kontakt med dig, min enda vän under min uppväxt. Men som du skriver, efter jul gör du något "alternativt". Hoppas det blir något du uppskattar, kanske kan vi mötas längre fram i livet._

_Var går jag i skola? Det enda jag kan säga nu, är att också jag byter utbildningsplats till nästa termin, så därför är det inte så viktigt var jag finns nu, men i USA, är det._

_Du frågade om studier, och att du fick nästan ett år försprång före de andra. Det är kanske lite fel av mig att erkänna nu, att de böcker jag läste från det jag fyllde åtta, var just FÖRBEREDANDE magiteori. Jag fick alltså möjlighet att under tre år läsa "programerad utbildning" även kallad PU. De böckerna var tilldelade mig, och kunde därför inte läsas av andra. Det har något med upphovsrätt att göra. En person enbart för vart häfte eller bok._

_Upphovsrätten bottnade sig i att en bok kostar, och att häftet/boken endast skulle läsas en gång av en person. Det till skillnad från vanliga böcker som är möjlig att läsa hur många gånger som helst. Men samtidigt är en vanlig bok DYRARE, just därför att den är öppen för alla. Här KÖPTE jag ett utbildningspaket — för en person. JA - JA - det är ett amerikanskt påfund. Men här finns det de som säljer PU, i olika ämnen som brevkurser. Eftersom vi inte heller har restriktioner mot att använda magi för ålder under sjutton som gäller där borta hos er, så kan folk här öva magi utifrån studiehäftena._

_Vi har till och med övningsattrapper. En del brev innehåller en förkrympt "motståndare". Men de är bara av engångstyp. Efter att den är "öppnad" kan den användas så länge magin i den finns, sen vittrar den helt ner._

_Det är lite av hur det är här._

_Och — ja vi kan mycket väl fortsätta hålla kontakt i livet. Du har valvet hos Gringotts, dit kan jag sända mina brev sedan. När du sedan tittar in dit, så hittar du dem. Till mig kan du sända C/o Gringotts också._

_Kramiz_

_Harry Eugen McClaud_

—

Det hade blivit ett intressant möte efter nyår. Hermione kom, liksom två ytterligare från Hogwarts, flickan som var nära döden vid trollincidenten Parvati Patil och hennes syster, Padma, som var rumskompis med Hermione. Det blev ett överraskande möte dem emellan.

Att hon dessutom träffade sin vän Harry där gjorde henne glad. Det Harry inte hade väntat sig var att se även makarna Granger där. Han presenterades även för Mirjam Hitkins.

"Välkomna till den här speciella sammankomsten. De flesta av er har av olika orsaker valts ut för detta tillfälle. Först ska jag ge några grunder, och det finns absolut ingen orsak för oss att ha någon av er med som inte själva vill vara med fullt ut. Därför är det också viktigt att det jag säger nu inte blir mer avslöjande än vi kan klara av. Den av er som går ut innan vi går vidare, kommer att återvända till sin tidigare verksamhet utan att minnas att vi haft den här sammankomsten.

"De som stannar kvar, kommer att _växa ifrån_ sina tidigare kamrater, och faktiskt lämna dem bakom sig. Ni kommer att få nya namn, och vara femton år äldre. Samt ha en mycket gedigen utbildning i bagaget. Men också ett jobb, som har speciella kopplingar till olika enheter runt om i världen. När vi går vidare genom nästa dörr, kommer ni inte att se dem ni känt tidigare i den form ni nu är i, utan ni kommer att vara avsevärt äldre, och ha helt andra kopplingar till dem.

"Det är ungefär vad jag kan säga nu, utöver att när vi går vidare, kommer ni också att göra lojalitetsavtal, som binder er till IOWS, vi kan likna det vid en internationell aurorkår. Det är öppet för frågor."

"Ja — Fröken Granger."

"Är det meningen att vi kommer att vara här inlåsta i femton år?"

"För er femton år och en vårtermin ja, för omgivningen endast en vårtermin."

"Ja — Herr Wagner."

"Kommer vi vid något tillfälle under den tiden att ha kontakt med hemmet?"

"Ja, men vi återkommer till hur det går till."

"Ja - Fröken Winglang."

"Vilken typ av jobb talar du om att vi har när vi är klara?"

"Tre typer, är det som kommer i fråga först, _fältagent_ — det är den egentliga benämningen som innehåller allt från en vanlig aurortjänst till _torped_. Den andra är lärare, naturligtvis är det en täckmantel för rekryterare. Och slutligen har vi _lösdrivare_. Som egentligen när det svåraste av dem alla. Den tjänsten innebär att kunna samla in uppgifter från olika platser och förhållanden, men den kan också medföra att ta jobb som inte är så önskvärda just för att där kunna utföra sitt uppdrag. De uppdragen kan växla. Alla jobben har aurorstatus, och kunskapsnivån, ligger en bra bit över de bättre utbildade aurorerna."

"Ja."

"Ska vi bli _soldater_?"

"Nej, soldater jobbar i grupp, under direkt ledning av befäl, ni blir enskilda individer i operativ tjänst."

"Ja, Herr Barker"

"Betalning, femton års utbildning brukar aldrig vara gratis, vad kostar det för oss, och vad har vi för lön när vi är klara?"

"En mycket bra fråga. Det ni betalar med är egentligen er ungdomstid. Under utbildningstiden kommer ni att ha tid för lekar och nöjen. Utbildningen kommer att fortgå i paralelltid, femton år, det är trettio extra terminer. Alla de kommer att förläggas på olika platser runt om i världen. Egentligen, kommer ni att göra om vårterminen trettio gånger. Fickpengar under den tiden är två galleons i veckan. Det innebär att ni har ungefär sextio galleons i _lön_ under var termin. Efter tjugo terminer kommer ni också att jobba i reguljära enheter och göra aktivt jobb, som normalt skulle vara bättre betalt. Men det är lite av återbetalningen för utbildningen. När ni sedan tar examen, efter det har ni — om ni stannar hos oss i IOWS en minimilön av 475 galleons i månaden under aktiv tid, är ni i passiv tjänst har ni 95 galleons."

"Nej — jag ser den uppsynen som betyder att ni räknar med att kunna _spela_ på olika lotterier men det är en av de avtalspunkter vi har — genom att vi kliver runt i tiden får vi inte interferera med det som har hänt. Utöver att efter första terminen kan vi bestämma — var vi inte ska vara. Alltså, om ett flygplan störtar på ett visst ställe, så vet vi det, och eftersom vi inte fanns där det störtade så ska vi inte heller vara där på en av våra senare tidshopp. Alltså inga tankar på att spela på mugglarnas fotbollstips och sådant."

"Inga fler?"

"Då ser jag inga fler med frågor. Är det någon som nu vill avböja?"

"Ni ropas upp och vid dörren till nästa rum får ni ett kuvert, den innehåller en del handlingar som ni börjar titta igenom. Är ni och vi överens om innehållet i dem, trycker ni till med er högra tumme längst ner till höger på dokumentet. Det är sättet att signera avtalet. Det innehåller, som ni också kan se — och jag uppmanar er att läsa igenom det noga, ett avtal som förhindrar er att på alla sätt nämna det ni får veta under er utbildning, oavsett om det är tjänsteuppgifter eller personliga förhållanden för och om, era medstuderande. Den enda organisation ni lyder under efter det är just IOWS. Läs gärna igenom vad vi står för innan ni godkänner avtalet.

"Kan ni — kan ni avbryta efter att ni har läst igenom avtalet men ännu inte signerat det? — Ja. Men det innebär en del minnesoperatiner som är lite mer än innan ni har läst det. Då så. Välkomna till IOWS, Dan, din tur."

Harry såg hur Dan Granger tog kuvert efter kuvert och läste ett namn och personen tog emot det och gick vidare in i nästa rum. Han såg att Dan pratade några extra ord med Hermione, och log innan hon skyndade vidare. Så blev det hans tur.

"Så intressant att se _dig_ här. Gissa om Hermione blev förvånad över sin gåva av dig. Och din _sorti_ var något spektakulär. Välkommen, vi kan pratas vid senare."

"Tack. Gissa om _jag_ är förvånad att se _dig_ här, och jag är glad att Hermione också kom med."

Harry läste igenom och noterade att efter att han hade godtagit avtalet och signerat _kunde_ han inte ens bli korrumperad och samtidigt behålla sin magiska förmåga. Avtalet var så formulerat att om han försökte skaffa sig personliga fördelar på andras bekostnad skulle han första gången känna varningssignaler i kroppen, ignorerade han dem började hans magi tona ut.

Han såg också att just det stycket i avtalet var det som garanterade att IOWS agenter aldrig kunde bli korrumperade. Han kunde mycket väl vara auror i vilket land som helst och lyda direkt under dem, men om det innebar att det jobbets karaktär var att vara korrumperad, så kunde han inte fortsätta ha det jobbet, såvida det inte var under ett uppdrag där han måste spela med, men då måste han göra allt för att återställa det han hade tvingats ta för sig.

Likaså fanns det blockering mot att alliera sig med illegala grupperingar. Just Voldemorts dödsätargäng nämndes som exempel. Likaså nämndes det att grupperingar som tog lagen i egna händer var lika farliga att blint lyda, ifall man gick med i någon av dem, de var dock inte som grupp bannlysta.

Däremot fanns det en passus som möjliggjorde avsteg — om det var under ett pågående uppdrag och uppdragets fullföljande hängde på att göra avsteg från de reglerna. Men, grunden var i de fallen att rapportera tillbaks vad som hade skett, och i efterhand göra allt för att minimera skadorna av det.

"Harry, skönt att se dig här, jag trodde jag skulle mista dig helt när pappa nämnde att jag skulle ha den här utbildningen, jag hade fått veta att jag skulle försvinna från Hogwarts, och bli femton år äldre än mina kamrater där. Jag trodde jag skulle bli femton år äldre än dig också. Oh - det här är min rumskamrat Padma och hennes syster Parvati Patil. De är ursprungligen från Indien. Det här mina vänner är Harry, som bodde hos oss från vi var sex år, till just innan jag skulle till Hogwarts."

"Angenämnt, jag förstår att en av er nu vet hur ett troll ser ut på nära håll. Usch så dålig säkerhet det måste vara när troll kan slinka in så där utan vidare. Jag är glad att du klarade dig med livet i behåll, blev du helt återställd?"

"Tack, jo — fysiskt, men ser jag ett troll igen svimmar jag nog innan något annat hinner hända. Det är faktiskt skönt att vara därifrån."

Mer än så hann de inte fördjupa sig, innan näste talare kallade på uppmärksamhet.

"Då har ni alla signerat era avtal, med det börjar vi de första genomgångarna. Jag vet att det finns de som inte har börjat i någon skola ännu, men det gör inget. Vi kommer ändå att börja från grunden. Den första terminen kommer ni inte att använda trollspön alls. Grunden i magin ligger inte i trollspön, eller andra fokuceringsobjekt. Den ligger i er själva, och när ni har lärt er att kanalisera den energin inne i er själva vet ni att ni kan använda den.

"De som har börjat använda magi med trollspö, tror lätt att det är oerhört svårt att göra det utan, och de har rätt, just därför att de TROR att det är svårt, är det svårt för DEM. De av er som inte har börjat använda trollspö innan ni kunnat använda magi utan dem kommer att ha det lättare. Ja, det är LÄTTARE, att göra starkare magi med hjälpmedel, än utan. Men inte omöjligt, eller svårare i sig.

"I morgon kommer vi alla att transportera oss Singapore, där kommer ni att utrustas för den första terminen, som följaktligen kommer att vara där och gå ut på mental meditation, och kroppsmeditativa rörelser. En stor del av den första tiden är vandringar och snabbare förflyttningar till fots. Det parallellt med att kanalisera magi i samband med de rörelserna. Målet med den terminen är att ni ska bygga era inre rum, och lära känna ert inre.

"Under sommaren kommer vi att varva med avkoppling, innan vi går in på första tidshoppet som kommer att placera er utanför La Paz i Bolivia. Där kommer ni att bygga upp er uthållighet. Platsen är på 4565 meter över havet. Efter första terminen med mjuk konditionsträning för musklerna och efter en termin där kommer ni att ha byggt upp en grundkondition, som ni sedan kan försöka behålla. Magibiten i Bolivia inriktar sig på grunder i runlära, och magins aritmiska uppbyggnad av flera bitar som sammanvävs till det som i dagligt språk kallas besvärjelser och förhäxningar.

"Andra hoppet, gör vi i till ett sameläger utanför Ivalo, i norra Finland. Där kommer det att vara långa vandringar i öde vidder, byggande av snöhyddor för övernattning. Magi på traditionellt sätt med trummor för inre och yttre själsresor. Men hela den terminen handlar om ödmjukhet inför naturen. Det ni kommer att minnas mest av den terminen kommer att vara solens återkomst. Och de vita öde vidderna, och inte minst norrskenet. Det är också där ni kommer att göra ert första egna fokalobjekt med hjälp av renhorn.

"Tredje blir ännu en upplevelse i norr, men nu på Island. På så sätt kommer ni att hoppa mellan olika ställen i hela världen. Tänk er själva då, och hur en postuggla ska försöka hitta er, i det att det finns trettioen av er samtidigt. Därför kommer det att finnas en post-terminal för er. Så måste ni tänka i termer av dem utanför. De får och sänder era brev, i för dem ett normalt tempo, för er är det aningen mer än ett halvt år mellan breven från dem. Sänder ni ett brev första terminen 10 januari, och får svar den 15 januari och ni sänder nästa brev den 20, så är det terminen efter som ni sänder det brevet, på så sätt kan ni fördela breven till omvärlden, eller samla dem till en termin.

"Lite om säkerhet, halskedjeberlocken ni fick i kuvertet, den är en nödflyttnyckel, och en identifiering hit. Den fungerar enbart för er själva och kräver en droppe blod nu innan den identifierar sig som just er, och drabbas ni sedan av fysisk skada i den omfattningen att ert liv är i fara transporteras ni omgående till vår akutmottagning.

"Den ring ni fick identifierar er initialt med att suga lite blod efter det kan ingen annan använda den. Den är en nödlägessignal, om ni hamnar i en situation som ni inte kan hantera så kan ni kalla på hjälp med den. Vrider ni den medurs, betyder det att ni behöver hjälp, men det är inte akut strid, ett par personer kommer, varav minst en av dem har möjlighet att ge helning direkt, och i övrigt har de en medi-akut-väska med sig. Vrider ni den MOTURS, då kommer det minst tjugo som är stridsberedda, och ni själva gör bäst i att finnas platt på marken då. Varken berlocken eller ringen syns eller kan uppfattas av andra än de som har motsvarande saker själva.

"Efter hand som utbildningen fortgår, kommer ni att utrustas med fler saker, men det är först efter att ni har fått utbildning på de sakerna. Nu kommer vi till några mål för hela operationen.

"Några av er har lärt er att i Stor Brittanien har, eller hade, de en som de inte ens törs säga namnet på, trots att hans verkliga namn en gång var Tom Riddle, som senare tog sig både titel och namn Lord Volldemort.

"Många tror att han besegrades av Harry Potter, det är en sanning med modifikation. Våra informationer tyder på att han håller på att skaffa sig makt igen. Ja, han blev stoppad när han försökte döda Harry Potter, men han dog inte. Hans kropp upplöstes av någon oförklarlig orsak.

"Definitionen på _dog inte_ är lika flytande som huruvida vampyrer är döda eller inte. De kallas _odöda_, och för det ska de egentligen ha dött, för att sedan fortsätta sin tillvaro. Tom Riddle _dog_, men fortsätter sin tillvaro ändå.

"Våra källor signalerade redan förut att han gjorde åtgärder för att överleva sin död. Vår person lyckades byta ut det äkta Horcruxet som han var med Tom att gömma i en grotta ute vid havsranden. Herr Black, lyckades i sista stund släppa ned en tom berlock i bägaren som skulle innehålla det riktiga horcruxet. Men två dagar senare upphörde han att finnas. Var det äkta horcruxet Regulus ersatte med en kopia finns vet vi inte, och inte vet vi heller om Regulus, blev avslöjad eller om det var Toms egna försiktighetsåtgärder att döda den som hade hjälpt honom att gömma ett horcrux, just för att minska risken för att personen skulle sprida informationen. Men Regulus, hann få iväg en rapport innan han dödades. Tack vare den rapporten vet vi att Tom gjorde flera horcrux, därför vet vi också att han _inte är slutligt borta_. Egentligen borde hans kropp inte ha försvunnit, och han borde normalt bara ha blivit avsvimmad några minuter innan han skulle ha återhämtat sig från en normal dödsförbannelse.

"Därför tror vi att Lily Potter gjorde en besvärjelse, en blodsbesvärjelse som skulle skydda unge Harry. Det skyddet, måste ha fördrivit Tom mer än han någonsin kunde ana. En rapportör har kommit fram till att andekroppen av Tom har befunnit sig i Albanien åtminstone delar av tiden fram till nu.

"Senaste rapporten är att han parasiterar en individ i England nu, tyvärr vet vi inte vem. Det vi däremot vet, är att han är på jakt efter Niklas Flamells sten. Den hemliga officiella uppgiften om den var att den förvarades i Hogwarts valv nummer 713 på Gringotts i London. Någon försökte stjäla den under senaste sommaren. Albus hade redan innan det hämtat stenen, och håller den gömd i Hogwarts.

"Den inofficiella — verkliga — hemligheten är att den stenen är en sten med många besvärjelser pålagrad, men det är inte den _äkta_ stenen. Var den finns ska aldrig nämnas, men den är i säkert förvar.

"Ännu fler inofficiella rapporter hävdar att parasiten Voldemort finns i en lärare på Hogwarts och att det var han som släppte ut trollet för att alla skulle vara upptagna med den så han själv kunde försöka komma åt stenen. Men den uppgiften har vi inte kunnat få bekräftad.

"Jag vill ha minst två av er på Hogwarts nästa termin, alltså det som normalt skulle ha varit ert andra läsårs första termin. Men inte som elev, utan som lärare. Historia, vi ska försöka få dem att pensionera spöket som är lärare nu. Då kan en tjänst för en historielärare öppnas. Försvar mot svartkonst är ett annat ämne som de byter lärare som rektorn byter skjorta.

"Som jag nämnde, Voldemort kommer att komma tillbaks, när vet vi inte, men projektet för den här gruppen är just VOLDEMORT. Er uppgift är att lära er ALLT, som har med horcrux, och svart magi att göra, just för att kunna bekämpa det. Den enda som i slutskedet är den som kommer att ta sig an Tom, är Harry Potter . . . ."

"Är inte han död? De säger så på Hogwarts, och i mugglartidningen för många år sedan fanns det uppgifter om att han skulle ha mördats av sina släktingar."

"Det kan vara samma sak med Harry Potter's död som med Voldemorts. Båda kommer igen, men varför måste han vara ensam? Egentligen skulle vi kunna lämna England åt Tom Riddle, men tyvärr går det inte. För några hundra år sedan fanns det en tid där häxbränningar var på modet. Voldemorts agerande mot den omagiska befolkningen driver dem till strid mot oss och då handlar det inte om märkta individer, utan om den magiska befolkningen som helhet, och alla andra som påstås vara magikunniga.

"Får Voldemort fria händer, vilket det engelska ministeriet verkar ge honom, så kommer vi att gå under kort efter att den omagiska världen börjar förstå vad galna magiker kan åstadkomma. Därför är det viktigt för IOWS att ingripa.

"När ni har er utbildning klar, för er om femton år, för världen i stort, inför nästa sommar. Då kommer det att bli allmän jaktsäsong på märkta dödsätare. Alla märkta som påträffas ska tas in till förhör. Hur det kommer att gå till får ni uppgift om när vi startar den operationen.

"Då vet ni vad ni har att vänta er, en del lärare kommer att vara med er huvuddelen av tiden, andra kommer att vara med på några terminer. Dan visar er till lunchen, så har ni två timmar att mingla runt och bekanta er. Beakta att de som inte vill prata om sin bakgrund ska respekteras för den ståndpunkten. Några av er har en _alternativ_ historia, det är upp till var och en av er att bestämma om ni vill nämna er verkliga bakgrund. Ni som får veta hemligheter om andra ska veta att det är hemligheter som ni inte är den som har att berätta om, inte ens inom den här gruppen.

—

Harry såg till att han kom att hitta Mirjam, och de bekantade sig med varandra, och hon fick också veta hans riktiga identitet. Han nämnde också om Hermione, och att han tänkte berätta sanningen även för henne.

Efter det gick allt fort, innan Harry ens hunnit tänka efter hade hela terminen i Singapore passerat, och de hade haft rätt, att göra magi utan trollspö var inte alls svårt, när man hade fått känslan för det, men han hade ju redan övat på det i flera år. Likaså hade de byggt upp rörelseapparaten i kroppen. Vid ett tillfälle hade de mött en annan grupp på en av sina joggingrundor. Det var först flera timmar senare som Harry började ana att de hade mött sig själva, alltså en några år äldre upplaga av dem själva.

Första tiden i Bolivia var jobbig, på höjden 4000 meter över havet är luften tunn, och det är jobbigt att ens gå i en lätt uppförslutning. Även här hade de sett en grupp på avstånd, de hade lätt joggning med stora ryggpackningar, i uppförslutning.

Det hade blivit en grupp med Mirjam, Hermione, Patils tvillingarna och han själv, som en grupp. Fyra grupper hade det blivit av sig själva, kanske mest för att när de skulle göra läger under första terminen skulle det bli i grupper om fem i vardera. Den grupperingen hade sedan de flesta hållit fast vid.

Två grupper var enbart amerikanska, de var fyra flickor och sex pojkar, den sista gruppen hade två flickor från sydamerika, en kille från japan samt två flickor från Västindien, Jamaica respektive Cuba.

Tiden gick verkligen fort, de var redan inne på sin åttonde termin, och nu var de tillbaks utanför Singapore och nu visste Harry att de var dem själva de hade mött tidigare. För nu mötte de en grupp unga, som han kände igen som dem själva. Kravet på dem att aldrig avslöja sig gjorde att de inte med en min visade vilka de var.

Att använda bambukäppar som de förstärkte med inre magi, var temat för den termin de var inne på. Likaså skulle de börja använda vassa svärd. Fyra år och hela gruppen var på elitnivå vad gällde fysisk kondition och uthållighet. Men deras magiförmåga hade också byggts på. All träning att utföra kroppsmagi hade stärkt dem mer än någon av dem hade kunnat ana.

Det andra som växte fram var mer av familjekaraktär. Mirjam var syster till Harry, och de visste hela hans grupp om, Hermione började känna annat än systerlig kärlek, men hon höll noga inne med det. Systrarna Patil verkade ha sina egna framtidsplaner strikt för sig själva.

Det hade också visat sig att Mirjam, Harry och Cindy som var från Cuba kunde samtala med ormar. Loviana från Jamaica förklarade hur hon gjorde för att förändra sitt utseende med viljan. När alla hade följt övningarna den terminen, var det bara två som inte kunde ändra något av sig, det var en pojke Wiljam, och en flicka Pamela också hon från USA.

Harry kunde nu ändra färg på både hår och ögon. Dessutom kunde han ändra form på näsan, och i viss mån själva ansiktet liksom öronens storlek och hur de stod ut.

Hermione kunde förstora och förminska sina framtänder, nåja de övriga också men det märktes inte så mycket, om man inte räknar med när hon skrämdes om kvällarna med att han två centimeter långa vassa hörntänder som stack ut ur munnen. Hon kunde också ändra karaktär på sitt hår. Men det var ungefär allt hon kunde förändra. Men övningarna skulle fortsätta.

De hade redan tidigt riktat in sig på meditation för att hitta sitt inre väsen, nu handlade det om fördjupning av det. Nu skulle de hitta ett djur som passade in på det väsendet de själva hade.

Nästa steg på den vägen var att göra utomkroppslig upplevelse. Under en fördjupad meditation skulle de lämna sin egen kropp och söka hitta den djurtyp de hade uppfattat vara den som bäst passade med deras eget väsen. Deras tidigare utomkroppsliga upplevelser hade varit när de skulle lära sig hitta till _Tasch-Ma-hal_ ett bibliotek i en paranormal tillvaro.

De kunde inte gå i större grupper än fem, och de tio första gångerna fick de inte gå utan guide. De gångerna var förbi, nu kunde de själva välja när de ville meditera sig dit. Hermione var den som fick den första restriktionen på sig. Högst fem timmar i veckan i det biblioteket.

Ibland tänkte Harry tillbaks på upplevelsen i polarnatten, samtidigt som han var i tropikerna. Så stor skillnad det var. I norr gick inte solen upp alls när de kom dit. En ljus strimma fanns i söder ett par timmar mitt på dagen. Egentligen var det mörkt från tre på eftermiddagen till nio på förmiddag efterföljande dag. MEN, det var aldrig helt mörkt. Hela dygnet kunde han gå ute och ha tillräckligt med ljus för att se. Men i tropiknatten var det helt svart. Absolut kol svart, bara en kort tid efter att solen hade gått ned.

Polarnatten var krisp, innan myggorna kom, för efter det var det varken mörkt eller stilla. Nå, medan snön fortfarande fanns var polarnatten krisp och tyst, om natten kunde några vargar höras miltals ifrån medan i gryningen hördes ripornas kvarrande läte. Tropiknatten var allt annat än tyst, kontrasten var så otrolig att den måste ha upplevts för att kunna förstås. Och Harry, liksom de övriga i hans grupp var överens om att det var _stort_ för dem alla att få uppleva det.

Mer än halva tiden hade gått, de hade haft prover motsvarande O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. hade de tagit och klarat med glans.

Egentligen skulle de inte ha behövt ta O.W.L. då N.E.W.T. täcker dem båda. Betyg i det högre övertar det lägre. Ett medelbra betyg i det högre, är inte alltid bättre att visa upp än ett utomordentligt i det lägre. Men det tog O.W.L. först, och några terminer senare följde de upp med det högre provet.

Runlära, aritmetik, mattematik, spådomskonst-teori, astronomi, astrologi som var fristående från spådomskonst trots att den egentligen borde sorteras in i det, språk; – mandarin – spanska – finska – latin – franska – engelska – tyska – ryska – riksdialekten av japanska – svahili – orientaliska magirunor, konst – teckning – olja – akvarell – magisk olja, det mesta var huvudsakligen teoretiska övningar, liksom en del mindre praktik ingick ocså.

Besvärjelser, förhäxningar, duell och magisk strid, var uteslutande praktiska tillämpningar. Liksom hantering av magiska djur och i viss mån örtlära, där en del örter skulle hanteras.

Svartkonst och försvar mot svartkonst var två andra ämnen som det hade övats mycket på.

Totalt hade Harry nitton N.E.W.T. med högsta betyg, och ytterligare nio med näst högsta, totalt tjugoåtta med mycket bra. Dessutom hade han ytterligare fem som han klarade med godkänt betyg. Trots att han tyckte de var uselt så var de godkända med råge.

Hermione hade sin vana trogen alla trettiotre med ingen sämre än näst högsta. Naturligtvis beklagade hon sig att hon hade _dabbat_ sig och missat tre av dem från att vara högsta.

Ingen i hela gruppen hade ett enda av proven underkända, alla _viktiga_ ämnen hade alla minst näst högsta betyg i. Så alla var i grunden nöjda. Nu hade de lika lång tid kvar, men nu skulle det först vara sex terminer som motsvarade normal aurorutbildning, så att de kunde referera till det i senare skeden.

Hermione och Harry hade börjat anse sig som _pojkvän-flickvän_. Men egentligen var hela gruppen en enda stor familj. Harry och Mirjan var lite spända då de visste att de var syskon, trots att de inte hade växt upp tillsammans. Det var systrarna Patil som hade tagit initiativet en kväll.

De hade styrt det till _gemensamt_ bad. Naturligtvis skulle det inte bli sex, därför spelade syskonförhållande ingen roll. Egentligen skulle de kunna ha sex också — bara de inte gjorde barn av det. Det var just barn i nära relation som orsakade inavelsproblem. Men nu, nu skulle de bara ha trevligt och såg det som ett led i utbildningen att lära känna hur den andra parten såg ut och fungerade.

Harry började ana att tvillingarna tänkte försöka få Hermione att _dela med sig_. Det var inte helt ovanligt, hade de sagt, att tvillingar räknas som en, i äktenskap. Och kunde de vara två, kunde de vara tre eller fyra. Harry märkte dock att Hermione _inte_ kände för att vara en i en sådan konstellation. Men så länge de var under utbildningen kunde hon tänka sig att de _hjälpte varandra_.

Tvillingarna hade dessutom kommit på att om de använde trolldryck för att bli någon annan, och fortsatte använda trolldrycken i ett dygn efter att de hade haft sex, och sedan när de återgick till att vara sig själv igen, var de tillbaks till sitt originalskick. Alltså, var de oskuld innan de använde trolldryck så var de det när de blev tillbaks till sig själva, och var kroppsligt tekniskt fortfarande oskuld, trots att de hade haft skönt sex. Att de skulle hålla tiden ut utan att bli intima hade de redan tidigt räknat bort som alternativ, det handlade om att minska risken för att bli gravida, besvärjelsen som skulle hindra graviditet, kunde påverkas av att förändra sig till en annan.

De hade också hittat besvärjelser som de kunde använda som dagen efter. De skulle vara tjugosex år, när utbildningen var över, och ingen av dem tänkte vänta med sin sexdebut tills efter det, och inte heller skulle gifemål vara aktuellt, det fanns med i avtalet. Att INTE ingå familjeförhållande med barn under utbildningstiden, och önskvärt var att vänta ytterligare minst fyra år.

Vissa små trevanden hade funnits från de två USA-grupperna till både Harrys grupp och till den internationella. Men trots att det fanns en gemytlig stämning, var det ingen av flickorna som ville gå utanför sina respektive grupper. Mirjam och Harry hade godtagit att de hjälpte varandra utan att se en framtid som mor och far till gemensamma barn. För Harrys del var det bara vetskapen att Mirjam var hans syster som satte en viss sordin. Hade han inte vetat det skulle han mycket väl kunna tänka sig henne som sin framtida fru. Hermione, var egentligen mer syster för honom, trots att hon inte var hans biologiska syster.

Under utbildningen hade Dan Granger varit med ett par terminer. Han utbildade dem i mugglarteknologi, och finess att kunna uppträda i omagiska sammanhang. Hans egentliga roll släppte han aldrig ut, men Harry såg att han hade magisk signatur under ett skydd som dolde hans förmåga, han visade inte att han kunde göra magi.

Att kunna göra ett omagiskt vapen av nästan vad som helst, skulle de kunna. Därför blev det utbildning i kemi, för att kunna framställa ett explosiva ämnen, eller ett giftigt gasmoln som kunde rädda deras liv ifall de var i den situationen. Likaså var kunskapen om färdiga vapen viktig.

Vad som är farligt och varför, ägnades det stor möda åt. Militära bomber eller granater användes flitigt i den senare delen av utbildningen. De hade, en tändare, en primär och en sekundär laddning. Tändarens uppgift var att starta tändningsförloppet vid rätt tillfälle. Om den inte hade startat, var granaten säker. Men hade den startat och avstannat, då kunde den komma igång igen och då kunde den brisera när som helst, då var den en så kallad blindgångare, och de ska alltid anses vara farlig.

Först när man visste exakt om det var en mekanisk eller kemisk funktion som hade avstannat kunde man börja fundera i banor _hur tar man hand om den_. En mekanisk klocka, den bygger på att en fjäder driver den, om den kärvar kan den avstanna, och sedan komma igång igen vid minsta rörelse. Var den kemisk, kunde den vara av typen krutstubin. Hade den slocknat och varit släckt i dagar, skulle den inte börja brinna igen. Var den däremot av typen elektrolyt för ett batteri, kunde minsta rörelse vara tillräcklig för att energitalet skulle nå upp tillräckligt för att starta detonationen.

Det kunde också hända att tändningsförloppet var slutfört, men att av någon orsak ingen detonation blev av, det gick aldrig att veta hur det förhöll sig, därför räknades alla med startat tändningsförlopp som blindgångare om de inte hade briserat, en blindgångare skulle alltid betraktas som mycket farlig.

Konsten att demontera en tändare visades också. Likaså visades det varför de aldrig skulle försöka _röja_ en okänd granat. En tändare kunde vara en _försåtständare_. Den hade funktionen att se ut som en normal tändare och dess funktion var att inte låta bomben brisera som vanligt. När den senare desarmeras skulle den få laddningen att explodera och därmed dödades de som försökte röja den.

Andra tändare kunde ha funktionen att först tåla nästan vilka våldsamheter som helst, för att när all rörelse upphört explodera vid minsta rörelse. En militär strategi var just att i en bombräd inkludera upp till tio procent extremt farliga blindgångare av olika typer, det gjorde att det bombade området var farligt att beträda trots att själva räden var över. Därför kunde även den typen av _gods_ drabba dem ute på fältet.

Att de skulle kunna hantera militära tillgångar var just för att kunna hjälpa till när det handlade om att hantera terrorister, magiska och omagiska. När den omagiska myndigheten ville försvara sig mot det hotet måste de kunna använda de vapen de själva disponerade. De fyra grupperna skulle kunna ingå i den antiterroriststyrka som skulle kunna jobba internationellt. De skulle kunna använda normala militära vapen, därför var det viktigt att de kunde känna igen och hantera de föremålen.

Nästa steg blev att identifiera en bomb med hjälp av magi, och efter det, kunna tömma den från sprängämne med hjälp av magi. Att snabbt kunna hitta och oskadliggöra bomber med hjälp av magi var en stor fördel.

—

Det var i tjugoåttonde terminen som det blev uppståndelse. En av flickorna i den andra USA-gruppen visade tecken på graviditet. Och hon var gravid i fjärde månaden. Hon hade varit med så långt i utbildningen att hon trots det skulle få en fortsatt tjänst, men då hennes situation inte kunde fungera i den fortsatta utbildningen lyftes hon ut ur gruppen.

Det i sig resulterade i förfrågningar om det var fler _problem_. När Padma förklarade att alla flickorna i hennes grupp fortfarande var oskulder möttes hon av gapskratt från alla andra grupperna. Det i sig ledde till att hon _begärde syn_, och en av helerskorna kallades till dem. Efter hennes undersökning förklarade hon att alla flickorna i den gruppen fortfarande hade _sina dörrar stängda_. Naturligtvis blev det snack om _hur de gjorde_, och när de andra grupperna fick klart för sig vilken teknik som hade använts förstod alla att de verkligen fanns hjärnor — och vilja, i den gruppen.

—

Trettioen terminer är lång tid, för alla omkring hade det gått från nyår till sommar, för de i gruppen hade det gått femton år extra.

Hermione hade magisterexamen i trolldryckstillverkning, runkunskap, historia, förvanlingskunskap samt örtlära. Padma liksom sin syster Parvati hade motsvarande examen i besvärjelser och försvar samt i aritmetik och spådomskonst. Mirjam hade magisterdiplom i försvar mot svartkonst, duelleringsförmåga och magisterexamen i trolldryckskundkap.

Harry hade mästardiplom i svartkonst, försvar mot svartkonst, duellering, smygande uppdrag och stridsfältskunskap. Mästarexamen i trolldryckstillverkning, förvandlingskunsakp och besvärjelser. De övriga grupperna hade också många med magisterexamen.

Natalia anslöt till dem under slutskedet. Så hon kunde utexaminera tillsammans med de övriga. Hennes nedkomst var beräknad till två månader efter att de hade avslutningen.

—

**A/N:**

Nu är frågan vad vi ska göra med den här uppstarten. Vi vet att det finns "behov" att en till historia, och en till "försvar" på Hogwarts. Men det ska ju vara dags för Lockhart, och dagboken, hur ska vi då göra med det?

Eller ska vi skippa allt med Hogwarts. Låta Ginny bli offer och en Voldemort komma tillbaks?

Vilken roll ska Dumbledore få ha?

Vilken roll ska Snape ha?

Vilken roll ska Minerva ha?

Vilken roll ska ministeriet få ha?

Så en fråga ytterligare — Hur ska Harrys familj bli? Bara Hermione? En av tvillingarna (vilket de knappast går med på)? Ska hans syster ingå i familjen – (nej, de ska inte göra inavelsbarn) men då de inte har växt upp har de ingen "syskonbild" av varandra. ( hennes födelsedag är 12 oktober, så hon var på sin 19.e dag när hon blev föräldralös. Dumbledore gjorde en utplacering och minnesmodifikation på den som han _dumpade_ henne till. )

— * —

EOC


	2. Chapter 2

**Falken**

Ännu en FF-HP från Smargden

Edit 2009-03-09; 2009-05-06; 2009-07-08

/A:N/ Jag önskar speciellt min läsare i Frankrike god läsning.

**Kap 2**

** Magiska ministeriet London - onsdag 1 juli 1992 **

—

"**JAG VÄGRAR, OCH DU SKA UT**." Skrek Fudge.

"Tråkigt för dig." Sa _Niklas_ samtidigt som hans lilla armborst sköt iväg ett trubbigt föremål, och Fudge försvann.

Niklas gick fram till dörren och begärde att sekreteraren skulle sända dit Amelia Bones.

"Ah – Fru Bones. Läs igenom det här papperet, och säg din mening om det."

—

"Jag har länge hoppats att Fudge skulle göra det, men han sitter i knät på Malfoy."

"Är du beredd att signera det?"

"Jag har inte befogenhet till det, jag skulle vilja, men jag har inte den befogenheten."

"Här — läs igenom det här."

—

"Är det möjligt?"

"Ja, Fudge har avlägsnats, eftersom han motsatte sig att följa det som den internationella kommissionen begärde. Därför har ert ministerium i princip slutat existera som bestämmande enhet. Ni har två möjligheter — samarbeta, eller ta strid."

"Vad är slutliga målet?"

"Två saker, Voldemort kommer att komma tillbaks, första målet är att eliminera honom och hans anhängarskara. Det andra målet är att ni ska ha en väl fungerande administration, som är fri från rötägg."

"Vem förhör, och vem dömer?"

"IOWS, och märkta fångar kommer att hållas innanför mycket strikta fält som hindrar att någon kan vampyrisera på dem. Alternativet är att döda dem, de som dödat upprepade gånger, och gjort det med förnöjelse, kan komma att dömas till döden."

"Och ni har eget folk att sätta in?"

"Ja, vi har just fått en grupp klara för detta ändamål. Här är en lista på IOWS-aurorer. Om de angrips av dina aurorer, så räkna med dödsfall. Eftersom de ska vara på samma sida, betyder det att en auror som angriper dem INTE är en auror på rätt sida om lagen. Klara ut för de andra att Fudge fick ett brådskande uppdrag och är inte tillbaks förrän tidigast i övermorgon förmodligen ännu senare. Till dess kan du använda den här ursäkten för att dina aurorer ska förstå att ställa upp på den här begäran. Det är en ORDER att lära sig en ny form av skyddsbesvärjelse, fem aurorer åt gången ska utbildas, av våra tio. Alltså i verkligheten blir det ett förhör. Några kommer säkert att arresteras men vi får se hur det blir. Har du något att fråga om?"

"Nej, egentligen inte, och jag, ska jag också testas?"

"Du får, om du vill, men eftersom du har IOWS i botten, så räknar jag att din ed fortfarande gäller, det är inte utan orsak du har det jobb du har, många ville ta jobbet ifrån dig. Du har visserligen tjänstetid så det borde vara ditt jobb av den orsaken, men det fanns korrumperade som försökte stjäla jobbet från dig. Här är en lista på de personer som kommer hit och börjar förbereda redan i eftermiddag. Och du behöver inte sätta igång att arrestera några själv, först ska vi gallra bort Voldemorts aurorer, sen börjar vi plocka in märkta efter hand. När du har alla aurorer kollade, kommer de att jobba med att kolla alla på ministeriet — inklusive de som tror sig vara för mer än andra."

—

"Fjorton aurorer, och alla Fudges personliga livvakter var på Voldemorts sida, bara fyra av dem var märkta. — Otroligt." Skrockade Amelia, när aurorkåren av avlusad.

"Det var fler än vi visste om. Att de fanns — några visste vi redan att fanns här, men inte hur många. Här är orden och frågeställningarna för resten av ministeriets personal. Alla som motsätter sig att _frivilligt_ testas, SKA ARRESTERAS OMGÅENDE. Vi förhör dem senare. Vår personal kommer att finnas lite varstans i samhället, vi har en speciell indikator, som indikerar på dödsätarmärket. Dem tar vi in från gatan där de står. Operationen bör vara klar innan första september. Men vi fortsätter efter det också, men inte lika intensivt."

"Det var fler än jag trodde var möjligt, jag förstår inte hur de har kunnat komma in i kåren. Märket, det borde synas vid läkarundersökningarna."

"De har sätt att dölja det. När hela ministeriet är rensat kommer vi att sätta upp områdesskydd som gör att märkta dödsätare automatiskt omhändertas. Jag har en fråga till dig, och svara ÄRLIGT nu. Har du någon märkt dödsätare som spion?"

"Nej."

"Vet du om ministeriet som sådant har någon?"

"Vi — alltså jag, är säker på att det finns några som är märkta, men de är inte spioner för oss, men säkert åt andra hållet. Malfoy och McNeir klarade sig från Azkaban efter att de skyllde på att de var under _imperius_, vilket jag inte tror är möjligt. Snape på Hogwarts klarade sig tack vara Dumbledore. Karkaroff fick gå därför att han berättade namn på andra dödsätare."

"Förhören ska gå snabbt, och utan att någon ska hinna fatta misstankar att det är annat än att de ska lära sig en ny skyddsbesvärjelse de ska lära sig. Och om jag förstod dig rätt — det finns INGEN LAGLIG spion för er i Voldemorts läger."

"Vad Dumbledore har vet jag inte, men ministeriet har ingen som jag vet om."

"Dumbledore —?— Arbetar han för ministerit? Är inte han rektor på Hogwarts?"

Nu skrattade Amelia, innan hon svarade. "Han är det ja. Vilka övriga _fritidsintressen_ han har, är inte ministeriestyrda, eller ministerieunderstödda. På en del punkter finns det ganska många frågetecken på vad han egentligen gör. Han var den som eliminerade vårt stora problem i samband med senaste världskriget, han tog i vart fall åt sig äran av det. När jag tänker efter så gjorde han det utanför ministeriets ramar, men vi var alltför tacksamma för det för att reagera. När jag ändå tänker efter, så nämnde Karkaroff Severus Snape som dödsätare vid förhören. Båda kom undan straff, Snape därför att Dumbledore höll Snape om ryggen. Karkaroff därför att han namngav många andra."

"Ja, jag vet om dem, jag har läst de gamla protokollen, och det var därför jag frågade. Snape har inget uppdrag från er, eller jobbar för er. Eftersom Dumbledore inte heller jobbar inom ministeriet så har han ingen befogenhet att hålla sig med egna spioner. Skulle Snape ha _sålt sig till_ Dumbledore efter att han hade allierat sig med Voldemort så får vi se vad han har gjort efter det, han ska naturligtvis förhöras, och jag är tillbaks till det igen. Har Snape torterat och dödat, så har han gjort det utan att ha klart från ministeriet att göra det. Gjorde han det innan han gick samman med Dumbledore, så har inte rektorn befogenhet att ge amnesti."

"Vi talar samma språk — du och jag."

"Nästa sak som jag kommer att göra redan i nästa vecka, jag vill ha samtliga från Azkaban till förnyade förhör inte fler än tre åt gången, oavsett varför de är där.

—

Lucius Malfoy hade hållit sig hemma, många ögon spanade efter honom, men han hade hållit sig undan. Däremot hade många andra hittats och fängslats. En av de mer spektakulära sätten att lura en dödsätare var att något som såg ut som en guldgalleon kunde ligga dold på gatan, men när en som signalerade dödsätarmärke kom, så syntes flyttnyckeln för dem. När de bockade sig ner för att ta upp guldpenningen försvann de.

Snape var en annan som skulle _plockas undan_. Även han hade lyckats hålla sig borta från offentliga platser. En dag gick så larmet om att Lucius Malfoy fanns i Diagongränden. Eftersom hans aktiviteter tydde på att han inte skulle försvinna plötsligt fick han fortsätta gå runt tillsammans med sin son.

Det blev ett plötsligt ståhej utbröt i bokhandeln. Malfoy fanns där, likaså en familj rödhåriga personer. Ett handgemäng hade utbrutit. Harry gav tecken till Mirjam att så fort de flesta verkade rikta uppmärksamheten i annan riktning skulle Lucius transporteras bort. Harry själv hade sett något han ville titta närmare på innan han ingrep.

Efter en osynlighetsbesvärjelse snurrade han ett varv på sin tidvändare. Han stod sedan stilla i ett hörn och tittade han skulle ha en timme på sig innan han behövde vara uppmärksam, på annat än de som kunde komma i hans väg. Så såg han hur Lucius Malfoy tog upp en bok ur flickans kittel, så placerade han något inne i den, innan han kastade tillbaks boken i kitteln. Värt att undersöka, tänkte han. Han väntade ut tiden och klev in i verksamheten.

Lucius Malfoy försvann plötsligt utan att någon såg det hända. Harry gick fram till flickan.

"Ursäkta mig, den här boken, konfiskerar jag. Här är pengar att köpa en ny upplaga."

"Nä hör nu min bäste he . . . ." Här avbröts herr Weasley av Harrys röst.

"Jag sa att boken konfiskeras, och att generös ersättning har lämnats för den. Om du har invändningar, så kan vi kalla på aurorerna och lösa det den vägen."

"Jag arbetar på ministeriet, och JA, vi kallar på aurorerna." Sa den rödhårige mannen som kom till hennes sida.

Trettio sekunder senare kom Amelia och fyra aurorer in.

"Vad står på?"

"Jag har konfiskerat den här boken, men lämnat generös ersättning så de kan köpa en ny upplaga. Ärende för konfiskering är tills vidare klassad _Delta Fyra_."

"Artur, det är helt i sin ordning. Den här personen har mitt fulla stöd. Gör det inte svårt för dig genom att motsätta dig det han säger."

Plötsligt märkte Harry att hans indikator försökte göra honom uppmärksam. Han hade inte märkt att den inte slutade signalera trots att Malfoy var avtransporterad. Nu började han spana mer omkring sig. Allt pekade på att den unga pojken bar på märket. Detta måste undersökas — noga."

"Fru Bones. Beordra dina aurorer att ta in HELA familjen till förhör. _Operation Delta RÖD_."

Harry såg hur Amelia förvånat tvekade innan gin gav orden.

—

En timme senare var hela familjen Weasley tillbaks i Diagongränden, med en råtta mindre, Peter Pettigrew hade hittats, och transporterats till IOWS.

Det gav Harry orsak att samtliga hans agenter fick en varnare för magianvändare i animagus-form.

Men det han hade noterat i samband med incidenten var den som skulle bli lärare på Hogwarts. Att ALLA, klasser skulle ha samma böcker, och alla var romaner skrivna av honom själv, det intresserade Harry. Mannen var känd för saker han hade gjort, och sedan skrivit om. Saker som hade hänt i olika länder, typiskt något som IOWS borde ha tittat närmare på. Framför allt, en så _duktig_ person BORDE de själva känna till mer än de gjorde. Personen var inte känd som en duglig individ, bara som författare, och inte många i hans grupp hade läst romanerna. Att de skulle användas som skolmaterial klingade falskt.

Naturligtvis fanns det möjlighet att det kunde bli ännu en lärartjänst ledig — plötsligt.

Hermione hade redan fått tjänsten som historielärare. Mirjam var beredd att hoppa in som trolldryckslärare. Hon hade redan börjat titta på vad varje årskurs skulle klara av. Hon förberedde sig för kommande lektioner. Harry började tänka i banor av lärare han också.

Systrarna Patil skulle inte kunna vara på Hogwarts utan att väcka misstankar om vilka de egentligen var. Hermione, däremot hade inga likheter med den unga flicka hon hade varit där ett halvt år innan, Harry och Marion hade aldrig varit på Hogwarts och skulle därför inte kännas igen.

—

Förhören med Malfoy visade på att han inte visste hur farlig dagboken var. Bara att den var farlig nog att ställa till besvär på Hogwarts, och sätta både Dumbledore och Weasleys i svårigheter. Harry hade lämnat minnessollsbevis på hur Lucius Malfoy placerade dagboken i flickans begagnade bok. Det i sig skulle vara värt minst fem år i Azkaban. Men hela hans tidigare försvar att skylla på imperius hade han själv effektivt tagit bort. Dessutom hade han erkänt mycket mer han hade gjort även efter att Voldemort var borta.

Förhörsprotokollen bokfördes noggrant. Dödsdomen skulle inte verkställas utan att först ha hämtat in skadestånd som skulle utgå till drabbade familjer, för det behövdes Lucius Malfoy finnas levande och öppna en hel del skyddade egendomar och privata valv, öppna dem med sitt eget blod kombinerat med lösenord. Ett besök på Gringotts med den fängslade Malfoy tillsammans förhörsprotokollen räckte för att samtliga Malfoys valv skulle öppnas.

Narcissa togs in på förhör hon också, hon hade sympatier, men hon hade inte utfört några övergrepp, hon ställdes inför alternativet att mista ALLT, eller godta en _nöjdförklaring_, som gav henne 100 galleons i månaden för sig själv, samt lika mycket för Draco. De skulle få bo kvar i Malfoys Herrgård, men den fick inte ägas av henne eller sonen. Orsaken var att ägaren var den som kunde bestämma över områdesskydden. Samma skydd sattes på den som fanns på ministeriet nu. Märkt dödsätare transporterades till IOWS häkte. Det var när Snape skulle besöka Narcissa och Draco som han försvann spårlöst.

Dödsdomar hade börjat verkställas. Unge Cruch som hittades tack vara genomgången på ministeriet var den förste som drabbades. Till unge Cruch's förfäran hävdade de som höll honom fången att ingen dödsdom behövdes, han var ju redan död. Efter honom försvann Peter Pettigrew, som också hade varit dödförklarad i många år genom sin egen åtgärd. Efter det bara fortsatte det, alla som hade funnit behag i att tortera och döda, drabbades av dödsdomar, som verkställdes inom en vecka.

Lockhart togs in till förhör. Genom att alla förhören genomfördes med sanningsserum kunde han inte annat än tala sanning. Därför fick alla elever vid Hogwarts ett nytt brev som förklarade att alla Lockharts böcker skulle återlämnas till bokhandeln, och ersättning skulle återlämnas med fullt belopp plus tio procent.

Vidare stod det att han hade avslöjats som bedragare, och allt han hade skrivit hade han stulit av andra. Han hade livstids dom och skulle aldrig mer få chansen att stjäla någon annans upplevelser. De böcker som istället gällde såg mer ut som tidigare år, med ett tillägg. _Skydda ditt inre av Michel Froyd_.

Harry hade presenterat sig som Harry Eugen McClaud, och visade upp sitt mästardiplom, som var två nivåer bättre än magisterexamen.

Bara några dagar senare var det dags igen, Mirjam hade också presenterat sig med sina diplom och examensdokument. Albus frågade hur Mirjam Hitkins kunde tro att Hogwarts behövde en ny lärare i trolldryck. Att Snape var arresterad var inte vida spritt, inte ens Albus visste sanningen om Snapes arrestering.

Till hans stora förvåning slängde hon bara fram senaste numret av något han förstod var trolldrycksmästarnas veckoblad. Hon pekade på noteringen att Voldemorts trolldrycksleverantör var häktad och minst livstidsdom förväntades. Och att Severus Snape _hade varit_ lärare i trolldryckstillverkning på Hogwarts. Det bekymrade Albus att Snape hade blivit arresterad, och bestämde att han skulle tala med Amelia om saken.

Mirjam lade på minnet att tacka Harry för idén att _läcka_ just den informationen till nyhetsbladet.

Albus hade inget annat val än att låta Mirjam Hitkins få tjänsten _tills vidare_. Det var ju mindre än en vecka kvar till skolstart.

Dumbledores nästa stora problem blev elevhusföreståndare till Slytherin. Han visste att bland hans lärarkår, av de han hade haft några år var det ingen som kunde ta över efter Snape. En fast hand behövdes, och dessutom en som hade varit elev där förut, i första hand.

De hårdföra i huset skulle aldrig godta en kvinna efter Snape, kanske efter att de haft henne några månader och hon har rivit ifrån sig. Den nya för trolldryck, hon verkade ha skinn på näsan. Men — hon såg för snygg ut för att de skulle låta henne klara sig från att vara _objekt_ för deras — fantasier. Den nya historielärarinnan, en Minerva-kopia torrare än fnöske, och aldrig utan en bok under armen, nej — hon är omöjlig. Återstår _han_, McClaud, men inte utan att sorteringshatten har gjort sitt. Det fick bli på nästa lärarmöte bara ett par dagar innan terminsstart.

—

"Välkomna, som de flesta av er har märkt saknas Severus. Jag har fått besked om att IOWS, har arresterat honom. Att han har varit oss till stor nytta i förra kriget vet jag och många med mig. Problemet är att IOWS-förhörsmetoder inte ger utrymme för annat än ministerieanjelägenheter. Severus var inte MINISTERIETS medhjälpare, och vi har aldrig varit officiellt erkända.

"Ministeriet godtog att han arbetade för mig, mot Voldemort. Vad han själv har sagt under förhören vet jag inte, men det verkar som att han blivit kvar där. Dessutom har vårt ministerium fått ett ultimatum. IOWS-styr, eller tar över efter strid. Fudge vägrade och arresterades omgående, för grovt mutbrott och högförräderi. Alla lagar som tillämpas är våra egna, men med — vad jag förstår — förhörsmetoder som inte ger utrymme för varken mutor eller mina pläderingar. Sanningen kommer fram — utan tortyr. Frågan är bara vad de fått ur Severus.

"Många elever blev föräldralösa i sommar. Lucius Malfoy klarade sig undan från förhör och kunde hävda imperius vid stora utrensningen förut. Nu är han inte längre kvar. Ministeriet själv rensades från sympatisörer och rena dödsätare först. Det är läget hos oss nu. Vi har fyllt lärarbehovet, med vad jag förstår är dugliga individer, hur ni nya är som lärare, återstår att se.

"Elevhuset Slytherin behöver en ny föreståndare. Sibyll jag tror inte du vill ha det jobbet, är jag korrekt?"

"Ja — du har rätt. Naturligtvis har jag länge sett det för mitt inre öga och förberett mig på frågan. Tack jag avstår."

"Jag har ett förslag, men samtidigt skulle vi behöva göra en _sortering_ av våra nya lärare, så att om vi får ett plötsligt behov, så vet jag vad jag har att jobba med. McClaud, ska du börja. Bara sätt hatten på dig."

Harry tittade på den misstänksamt, men tog den på sig.

-*-

- - '_Ah, intressant, VA - oj. Det var starkt, och — nej, jag ska inget avslöja. Alla tre?, okej, Gryffindor-?- Jo. absolut. Ravenklaw, jodo, du har kunskapstörst så det räcker och blir över. Hufflepuff -?- Oj, det vill jag lova, beredd att jobba hårt för att nå målet, och absolut trofast. Så har vi Slytherin, slughet - - - Det fanns det fullt av det också, och målmedveten och ambition — jodå, alla husen passar. En sak du måste göra, du är en av grundarnas arvtagare, till både Ravenklaw och Gryffindor, att börja med, och jag är riktigt säker på att du har Slytherin i dig också. Ja, jag måste fundera lite, och så vill jag att vi diskuterar saken ganska snart, kom in på rektorns kontor för att samtala vidare med mig, gör det innan läsåret är slut. Men nu är det dags att ropa ut.' _ "**HOGWARTS**"

"Hogwarts, inte ett enskilt hus?"

"Alla husens kvalitéer finns." Svarade hatten direkt.

"Fröken Jonson."

Efter en stunds inre överläggning som också det verkade ta evigheter kom så svaret. "HOGWARTS"

"Fröken Hitkins"

Likaså nu verkade det ta tid, längre tid än Harry trodde var möjligt, slutligen kom så domen. "Hogwarts." Och hatten fortsatte.

"Alla tre nya lärare har kvalitéer som passar samtliga hus. De har olika inre styrka så att om de vore elever skulle jag tvingas välja ett hus, men som lärare så kommer de inte att på något sätt vara partiska och ge fördel till något enskilt hus. Samtliga tre är goda representanter för Hogwarts."

"Tack Alastar." Sa rektorn. Han hade länge funderat på att ha hatten som testare för en ny lärare efter förra årets erfarenhet, nu skulle han göra rutin av det.

"McClaud, kan du tänka dig ta bisysslan som elevhusföreståndare för Slytherins elevhus?"

"Det kom lite plötsligt, men det sa ju flickan också. Så det är väl inget annat än att ta ansvar för det då. Men förstod jag rätt så har deras elevhusföreståndare sin bostad _där nere_, jag avser inte flytta ut ur den jag har nu. Kanske ska jag bli stamgäst hos Mirjam, om det finns en snabbväg från hennes lägenhet till deras dagrum. Men jag uppskattar ett dagsljusfönster ovan jord. Vad säger du Mirjam, du som trolldryckslärare behöver ju ha nära till _labbet_, kanske kan vi dela på jobbet som föreståndare för ormarna."

"Tja — varför inte, jag kan nog behöva lite sällskap i de där mörka hålorna. Men då ska du ta med dig Jane, så kan vi nya hålla ihop. Vad säger du om det Jane?"

"Ja, varför inte. Då kanske jag kan banka in lite riktig kunskap i era huvuden också."

"Bra då beslutar vi det, McClaud är husföreståndare för Slytherin, och Hitkin som bor nära är biträdande föreståndare. Minerva, behöver du någon biträdande, professor Jonson här, kan behöva lära sig lite mer ingående om hur det är också."

"Vad säger du professor Jonson, vill du biträda mig?" Skrockade Minerva.

"Ja — varför inte, ja. Jo det vill jag."

Bra då bestämmer vi det, och Flitwick och Pomona, titta efter biträdande för er också, så blir det lika för alla."

"Då går vi över till frågor som är kvar sedan förut . . . " Och så fortsatte mötet . . . länge.

—

Lucius hade inte följt anvisningarna för vad han skulle göra i händelse av att — det värsta inträffat, hade han gjort det skulle Voldemort ha återuppstått kort efter hans första fall.

Efter det hade han glömt men ändå hade hans sinne kommit att riktas mot just den boken, men istället för att själv skriva i den, vilket han aldrig tänkt göra, hoppades han att kunna angripa Dumbledores position genom Weasleys yngsta.

Genom att de av en händelse hade snubblat över Tom Riddles dagbok blev de klara över att de hade första _horcruxet_ säkrat. Efter att Pamela kom på den formidabla idén att prova med sanningsscerum i bläcket, för att sedan också formligen dränka sidorna med serumet kunde de få fler uppgifter ur dagboken. Men då den var _den första_ visste den inte i sig själv vad som kom att hända senare. Men tack vare att Tom Riddle hade skrivit sina anteckningar om vad han hade gjort genom åren, sista anteckningarna var från september 1981, kunde de ändå få ut vad de behövde veta. Därför visste de nu att det fanns fler horcrux, och vilka de var och var de ursprungligen hade gömts.

Voldemort hade räknat ut att om dagboken skulle användas för att återställa honom behövde han ha kunskap om de viktigaste sakerna som hände efter att den hade skapats, därför hade han tillfört alla viktiga händelser, bland annat de efterföljande horcruxen, och var han hade placerat dem. Det gjorde att de nu hade ett grepp om händelserna fram till hans sista uppdatering.

Grottan kunde ha varit en utmaning, men den hade redan klarats av sedan många år, men för att se vad de egentligen sökte valde de att titta på den först. Och varför utsätta sig för risk, när det gick att först använda en markradar för att få markstrukturen klar och sedan göra jobbet med en grävmaskin borrar för att komma åt platsen där själva horcruxet fanns. Trots det var det jobbet bara en bekräftelse. Men de ville vara säkra.

Hogwartsgruppen hade fått i uppgift att både hålla ett öga på Albus Dumbledore och hitta diademet.

Gringotts fick en beskrivning av bägaren, genom att inte begära att få den, eller att begära information om deras kunder, kunde de ändå bekräfta att bägaren fanns i ett av valven. Förhören med Lestange gav resten. Och på samma sätt som Malfoys valv, började de tunga dödsärarnas ägodelar förklaras förverkade. Att få insyn i företag som ägdes av dem, visade också vart pengar försvann, och med det kunde fler sympatisörer och medarbetare till Voldemorts grupp ringas in och gripas.

Att de hittade det verkliga horcruxet i Sirius Blacks hem var en ren lyckträff, de hade hoppats, och hade tur. Sirius hade gått med på att låta en grupp från dem som hjälpte till att befria honom vara med och gå igenom de saker som fanns i hustet han skulle bo i, det hade varit Regulus hem, innan han mördades. Berlocken med horcuxet fanns bland de saker som detekterade positivt för _mörk magi_.

Rucklet familjen Guant hade bott i skulle ju ringen finnas i, bakom en mängd skyddande besvärjelser. Men efter att ha använt en fjärrstyrd bulldozer för att schakta bort jordmassor, och delar av huset återstod inte mycket av skydden, och även ringen kunde bärgas.

Att Hogwarts var som en magnet för Voldemort hade de som arbetat med dagboken förstått. Likaså var _Potter _sannolikt att betrakta som något han avsåg söka sig mot, om nu Potter hade funnits.

På Hogwarts hade Albus Dumbledore visat ett särskilt intresse för Neville Longbottom. Ganska stor uppmärksamhet hade märkts då tre flickor var försvunna när vårterminen hade lässtartat året innan, de skulle ha börjat i andra klass om de hade kommit tillbaks. Men att flera av eleverna hade tappat föräldrar, i några fall _båda_ föräldrarna märktes också, trots att det var väldigt tyst om det. En stödgrupp för dem organiserades, de skulle få fortsätta på Hogwarts, och skulle ha drägliga förhållanden. De konfiskerade tillgångarna användes också till fonder för att se till att alla eleverna hade likvärdiga möjligheter, det omfattade även elever födda i omagiska hem.

Genom att Harry, Mirjam och Hermione var med på lärarmötena fick de också bekräftat att de andra lärarna hade fått reda på att en ny maktfaktor fanns med i spelet. Att minister Fudge hade avgått plötsligt hade väckt stor förundran. När det senare stod i The Profet, att han hade tagit mutor, och att delar av förhöret med Lucius Malfoy återgavs ordagrant, började många förstå att det verkligen hände saker.

Att ministeriet dessutom hade arresterat så många av sina egna visade att situationen var akut. Albus hade sina föreläsningar på lärarmötena.

"Amelia Bones vägrar att nämna något om vad som händer inom ministeriet. Det är hon som fungerar som chef för åtgärderna. Det vi har fått höra på omvägar är att Azkaban har tömts. Vad som har hänt med de intagna vet vi inte.

"Vi hoppades förra året att någon skulle komma som påminde om Harry Potter, men ingen kom. Förhoppningen att han skulle komma i år, grusades också. Inga andra skolor jag har kunnat nå, har heller någon med den beskrivning vi har på honom. Är det någon som vet något mer?"

Harry kunde inte hålla sig så han lyfte lätt på vänstra handens pekfinger.

"Ja McCalud."

"Jag har varit i USA i många år, men aldrig förstått det där med pojkvaskern Potter, — ja — ja, han råkade överleva en förbannelse av någon form. Vem fanns på plats som har talat om vilken förbannelse det var, det jag inte har förstått är hur det kunnat hända. Det trollspö som lär vara det som användes, har inte påträffats — vad jag vet, för inget om det står i några brottsplatsbeskrivningar. Alltså — någon, eller några ytterligare fanns där. VEM? VILKA?

"Det är den första frågan. Den andra är; Varför är det så stor hysteri omkring en enda person, som dessutom lär vara död, om jag har förstått allt rätt?"

"Restmagin som fanns där, pekade på dödsförbannelsen. På den andra frågan kan jag bara svara att _Harry Potter_ är viktig, viktigare än många tror."

"Vet du mer än vad som finns i registren och inte berättar det för ministeriets aurorer så är risken stor att du kan anses vara en som stödjer dem som mördade familjen Potter. Hur kan en död person vara så viktig —?— förklara dig. Voledmort dog 1981 i oktober. De som avrättades genom att fösas in i dödsportalen _dör_. Utan att vi har minsta spår av någon kropp. Det betyder också att Voldemnort DOG, där då."

"Det är mer invecklat än så. Mer kan jag inte säga om det. Hur går det för unge Longbotton? "

"Ja Fröken Jonson."

"I teoretiska ämnen som mitt, är han en medelmåtta, mer än så vet jag inte. Skulle han idas läsa mer, kanske han kunde prestera bättre, men jag tror hans självförtroende sätter ner hans förmåga att tillgodogöra sig det han läser."

"Sparut."

"Hos mig är han den mest framgångsrika eleven på . . . så länge jag kan minnas."

"McClaud."

"Vad gäller Longbottom? — Du var snabb att byta ämne där. Som jag ser är han svag, som Jane säger, självförtroendet saknas, dessutom . . . jag tror att han skulle göra bättre ifrån sig med ett personligt trollspö. Jag ser flera med samma tendens. Förstod jag rätt så är han en av fem som har _ärvda_ trollspön, från andra familjemedlemmar. Alltså inte personligt utprovade."

"VA?" Var det många som häpet stötte ur sig.

"Har ni inte sett det? Ett nytt trollspö har en grundglans, och en jämn och slät yta. När en person har använt sitt trollspö i fyra år eller mer eller mer börjar de sätta av sina _slitagemärken_ på dem. Unge Weasley, i samma klass och Longbottom har båda trollspön som har slitagemärken som vittnar om att deras trollspön har använts i många år. Ni kanske inte lägger märke till sådana saker, men för en som har min bakgrund, är det regel att det första vi tittar på är just var en person har sitt trollspö, hur de tar fram det, och _hur slitet det är_. Därför är det också en av de saker vi försöker maskera genom att ofta _underhållsförnya_ våra redskap, just för att en motståndare inte ska få hjälp av det."

Harry såg att både Mirjam och Hermione log försiktigt, medan de övriga lärarna tittade på honom med nyväckt intresse. Speciellt den lille Flitwick.

"Hitkins — Hur är Longbottom i trolldryckstillverkning?"

"Under medelmåttan, Sir. Han verkar _**rädd**_ för att göra något alls, som om någon har skrämt honom för att ens försöka."

"RÄDD? Förklara dig."

"Det kan jag inte, mer än att när jag tittar på hans händer så är det som att de darrar av skräck, och var gång han ska göra något verkar han hålla andan, tills han inte kan hålla den längre, eller det han ska göra är klart, och utan att det hände något — allvarligt. Kort sagt SKRÄMD."

"Kanske det klarnar om vi frågar andra elever i hans klass — _om honom_ — och just det ämnet. Sir." Sa Hermione, för hon VISSTE, att Neville var uppriktigt skrämd av Snape.

"Jag kan ta det i min klass, samtidigt som jag pratar med honom om hans trollspö, jag ska se till att jag har några andra han kan låna som jämförelse. Jag har några hundra att välja bland."

"NÅGRA HUNDRA ?" Nästan skrek Minerva.

"Ja, skulle det vara något problem med det?

"Man får ju bara köpa ett — utan ministeriets godkännande. Har du det?"

"Nä, men å andra sidan har jag inte köpt dem här heller, Låt mig tänka efter, Nord och syd- Amerika , mellan trettiofem och fyrtio, Asein, som i Kina, Tailand, Indien och Japan ett tjugotal var på de ställena, dessutom ungefär ett dussin i Afrika. Så har jag gjort rätt många själv. Det _lagen_ säger här, är att jag får _använda_ enbart ett, men blir jag av med det är det fritt fram att ta upp nästa, och efter den nästa och så vidare. Men om jag beordras lämna ifrån mig mitt trollspö, genom att jag _arresteras_ då, måste jag lämna dem alla."

"Okej, du har rätt i det. Men . . . det är inte så vanligt att någon har fler än ett trollspö."

"McClaud, använder du svart magi?" Sparut's fråga kom nästan ohörbar.

"JA, om det behövs. Däremot, kanske vi ska definiera vad _svart magi_ är. Använder jag Imperius för att hindra någon att begå mord. Är det INTE svart magi, däremot den som använder samma magi för att tvinga en annan person att göra något mot dess vilja då är det gränsfall. Är handlingen som påtvingas straffbar, då är det avgjort svart."

"Men - det är ju till och med en oförlåtlig, livstid i Azkaban."

"Ja, här ja. Här kan jag lugnt titta på när du dödas av en terrorist, utan att jag gör något straffbart. I de flesta länder skulle jag räknas som medhjälpare till brottet, om jag inte ingriper för att hindra det. Att använda imperius, för att hindra att någon skadas, är _tillåtet våld,_ på de flesta ställen. Här skulle jag kunna skjuta huvudet av en som _har dödat_ min bästa vän, och klara mig. Men att använda imperius för att HINDRA mordet, försätter mig i fängelse och den som avsåg mörda — är mitt offer och går fri."

"Lär du våra elever svart magi?" Frågade hon upprört.

"Klart jag gör, hur skulle jag annars kunna lära dem hur de ska kunna klara sig från det om de inte känner igen det? Som exempelvis förbannelsen som förvandlar ditt blod till syra. Du har mindre än en minut på dig att göra motbesvärjelsen för att överleva. Ingen hinner till personens räddning, vet de dessutom inte heller vad som drabbat dem, hur ska då den skadade kunna få hjälp. Rektor Dumbledore sa nyss att det i Potters fall — 'det fanns restmagi' — och jag förmodar att det var HAN, som detekterade det. Hur många _kan_ detektera restmagin efter förbannelsen som gör blodet till syra, om de inte heller såg, och kanske hörde, förbannelsen göras. Alltså jag lär dem att veta vad de kan drabbas av — och hur de kan motverka det. Nöjd? . . . Föresten, har inte du _dödliga_ saker i dina växthus?"

"Jo, men jag ser till att eleverna använder skydd."

"Så om en elev som har varit i dina klasser, vill döda någon, behöver de bara ta på sig sina hörselskydd, rycka upp en uppvuxen mandroga framför sitt offer. Sedan placera plantan i händerna på _den nu döda_ personen, och försvinna därifrån. Det har de lärt sig, _kunna utföra_, i ditt ämne. Eller hur?"

"Ja - ja - ja."

"Kanske bäst att vi återgår till ämnet. Läroplanen klarar ut vad eleverna ska kunna, som minimum. Kan de andra saker som kan rädda deras liv så är det bara en bonus. Något annat vi behöver ta upp nu innan vi kommer in på fördelning av tider på Quidditcharenan, Hogsmaedutflykterna och inte minst maskeraden sista oktober och om vi ska ha en julbal även i år."

Så fortsatte det första lärarmötet efter att det nya läsåret kommit igång.

—

Det var en mycket stillsam tid, de kända dödsätarna hade tagits hand om.

Severus Snape hade varit ett problem. Han hade hävdat att han var _oskyldig_ till alla brotten han anklagades för. Men alla minnessollsbevisen sa annorlunda. När han slutligen hävdade att han gjorde allt det _på uppdrag_ av Albus Dumbledore. Kom hans situation att bli kritisk för honom.

Han började inse att Albus Dumbledore _inte_ var en maktfaktor längre, och om han hävdade att det var på Albus Dumbedores uppdrag han hade deltagit i räder och själv torterat och dödat, skulle han anklaga Dumbledore för att ha _beordrat_ honom att göra det. Han valde att inte anklaga Dumbledore för det, men förhören hade gett vad det gett.

Det hade tagit tre månader innan Snapes tolerans mot sanningscerum hade avklingat. Det var en av de första tester IOWS hade lärt sig att regelmässigt göra före regelrätta förhör. Det speciella förhörsrum de använde för personer som hade testats positivt för den typen av mentalkontroll användes redan från början i Snapes fall.

Runt anklarna, liksom runt handleder, bröstkorg och panna fanns ett två centimeter brett band. Bandet var en kombination av magi och omagisk teknik. Två hundra censorer per kvadrattum fanns det i banden. De kopplades via en speciell box till en dator. Frågorna genererades av datorns talsyntes, svaren togs in, och jämfördes i ett VRP, ett program som översatte akustiskt tal till för datorn begriplig text, samtidigt som den också gjorde en _karakteristik,_ en form av profil, på själva talet.

Det tillsammans med alla censorpunkter kombinerat med den kamerabild som samtidigt bearbetade det minspel som fanns i ansiktet.

På så sätt kunde frågorna hålla på en lång tid, och programmet kunde variera samma sak i oändliga variationer , så en lögn kunde inte innehålla annat än en absolut komplett _sanning_ utan att luckorna i lögnen hittades och utifrån dem byggdes frågorna vidare. Fanns det en lögn i svaren, hittades sanningen ändå, därför att censorerna hittade lögnen.

Exempelvis om en fråga är '_kom bussen i rätt tid_' kan svaret bara bli JA eller NEJ. Vet man dessutom svaret så kan så programmet också se hur sanningsenliga svar ser ut. Efter många frågor där svaren redan finns, kunde programmet bygga upp en _bild_ av personens profil. När den var klar var det lätt att fråga och datorn gav signal om svaret var lögn eller sanning.

Därför visste IOWS och Harrygruppen nu inför sista mötet före juluppehållet att Albus Dumbledore hade vetskap om profetian, och att det var Snape som hade levererat första halvan till Voldemort. Och att Snape gärna såg James Potter som död. Han visste också om att Sirius Black var oskyldig. Det hade han förtigit för Dumbledore — som hämnd mot Black.

Däremot hade han aldrig tänkt över att han samtidigt också förteg att Peter Pettigrew var spion för Voldemorts räkning. Och att han var tvungen att själv spela sina kort för att inte avslöjas av Voldemort som dubbelagent, vilket han i verkligheten var. Severus Snape skulle aldrig mer sätta sin fot i Hogwarts, eller någon annan stans.

—

Vid ett tillfälle hade det varit nära att Hermione, Mirjam och Harry hade avslöjats som _tidigare bekanta_. Men alla tre tvingades snabbt spela nyupptäckt _romantisk triangel_. Naturligtvis blev Minerva i det närmaste hysterisk när hon _kom på — att det var så_, men hon kunde inget göra, och de tre förstod att det var bättre att hon trodde det än hon förstod vad som verkligen orsakade att de stängde in sig privat.

Det gav i sig också en möjlighet för dem att mer öppet visa att de tre var tillsammans. Det var en sen natt då Harrys övervakningskamera visade att två rödhåriga använde en karta som visade var olika individer fanns. Han följde deras rörelser noga och spelade in både ljud och bild.

Efter det dröjde det inte länge förrän han förstod samspelet dem emellan. För att kunna överraska dem var han tvungen att lägga en fälla. En fälla där de blev instängda och han kunde _rädda_ dem. Han förklarade för Hermione och Mirjam vad han ville ha deras hjälp med.

Inför var kväll satte de tre på sig sin communikationsradio som var framtagen av IOWS för att fungera i starkt magisk miljö utan att vara sig störas eller detekteras. Harry följde sina kamerabilder och såg dem i full aktion.

"Operation instänging börjar. Östra sidan, våning tre. H. Från Gryff, M. Från andra sidan. De läser karta så de ser att ni finns, men använd osynlighetsbesvärjelsen på er, så får de lite mer problem."

"Bra — de tvekar, de tittar och tvekar. Och nu inser de att de inte kommer att hinna förbi. Bra, fortsätt nu mot korridoren, utan att ha för bråttom. M. De är på väg mot . . . nej. De gick in i E-336. Möts nära utanför den och stå kvar som att ni pratar. De lyssnar säkert så prata om kläder och smink. Det är nog det minsta de uppskattar, jag kommer strax."

—

"Så, vad har vi här, två Gryffare på nattvandring. Vad är ni ute efter?"

"Vi skulle . .

"bara göra ett . .

"bus för ormarna.

"Jag förstår, _accio karta_." Sa Harry och kartan for upp ut Fred Weasleys ficka och till Harrys hand.

"Ah — har ni tillåtelse att ha ett sådant här dokument i er ägo?"

"Nej, vi . . "

"hittade den . ."

"för en tid sedan."

"Okej, då har ni inget emot att jag tar hand om den här då."

"Vi . . vi vill . . . väldigt gärna . . . vi vill väldigt gärna behålla den. Sir."

"I så fall tar jag den nu, och så går vi till rektorn. Ger ha ner tillåtelse att gå omkring med ett sådant här dokument, så behåller ni den. Risken är ju förstås att det istället för att ni får tillstånd, blir konsekvenser, kanske till och med att ni tvingas stå över ett läsår, eller två, för att mogna och lära er respekt för andra."

"Okej, vi ger bort den. Vi har aldrig sett den ens."

"Bra. Gå nu tillbaks till ert sovrum innan jag tittar i boken hur många poäng jag måste dra av för Gryffindor."

Det de hörde innan de var tillräckligt långt bort var "_Jag svär på att jag . . . "_

—

"Hur kunde han veta?" Undrade Fred"

"Ingen aning. Men han är den enda läraren som är värd namnet i försvar. Vad ska vi göra nu — när han har kartan?"

"Ingen aning broder min. vi kanske kan alliera oss med honom."

"Tror du det?"

"Vi kan i vart fall försöka."

—

"Ni kan komma hit, föresten vi går till mitt rum, det är närmast."

—

"Titta här, alla namnen står på kartan, ska du Jane gå över i din första animagusform, så vi kan se om även animagus syns som namn. Japp, du står fortfarande som Jane Rimone Jonson. Jag kom just på att vi nog hade tur som gjorde _blodsriten_ för våra namn. Jag kan bara bäva för vad som kunde ha hänt om våra egentliga namn skulle ha framträtt."

"Vilka är det där Prongs, Paddfoot, Moony och Wormtail? Och vad är det egentligen?"

"Från förhören med Sirius Black, kommer jag ihåg att han nämnde att han själv var _Paddfoot_. Min far var _Prongs_, _Moony_ är Lupin. Den siste var Peter Pettigrew. Och namnen kom av deras animagusform, respektive Moony som varulv. Så det här är en relik från min far, jag har inget emot att konfiskera den som ett minne från honom. Men så länge vi är här kan vi ha användning av den. Kamerorna gör nytta, men kartan är i sig bättre genom att man kan ha den med sig."

—

Det blev en rekommendation för både Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Donald Prets, Susan Bones, Shy Chang samt Vincent Crabbe, att prova ut egna trollspön hos Ollivander. Eftersom de hörde hemma i alla husen blev det rektorn själv som tog på sig ansvaret att ledsaga dem. Naturligtvis blev resultaten markant bättre för dem över lag.

Med Nevilles bättre förmåga stärktes också hans självförtroende avsevärt. Med det och efter att han hade lärt sig att professor Hitkins inte alls var som Snape började även hans känsla för trolldryckstillverkning märkas i resultaten. Att Mirja, ofta nämnde örterna som grund för trolldryckerna så började Neville sätta ett samband mellan dem.

—

Det var lite före påsk i Harrys klass.

"Herr Malfoy. Herr Weasley. Eftersom ni har klasser direkt efter den här lektionen, så säger vi klockan åtta i kväll här."

"Vad? Jag har inte gjort något." Sa Ronald direkt. Draco såg bara frågande ut.

"Kanske är det — DET, som är orsaken då. Klockan åtta."

—

"Ah — så bra att ni kunde komma, kom in och sitt ner. Ni undrar säkert varför jag har kallat er två. Fast egentligen förstår ni — om ni tänker efter.

"Ronald Weasley, för tre veckor sedan hånade du Draco för en bagatell i klassen. Det var inte så störande i sig då alla var upptagna med annat än att lyssna på mig. MEN — du hånade en annan elev i klassen — under lektionen. Därför kan jag göra en disciplinåtgärd på det.

"Draco Malfoy, idag gjorde du motsvarande hån av Ronald här. Alltså har ni båda gjort ungefär samma disciplinära fel i min klass och bör därför ha ungefär samma tillrättavisning.

"Vi har ju gått ifrån spöstraff, och vi är en skola, då borde vi kunna använda _extra studieobjekt_ som påföljd. Av det kommer ni att få lite mer kunskap, och det är ju praktiskt här. Er uppgift är att skriva en uppsats där ni svarar på en mängd frågor. Första frågan är vad ni tycker om den andre, och ni ska vara tydliga med att förklara varför ni tycker så.

"Efter det finns det en mängd frågor några av dem ska ni besvara på _tillsammans_. En del av dem är rena faktafrågor utan något att tycka, andra är saker ni ska _tycka till om_. Eftersom det är en gemensam uppgift, ska ni dels skriva er egen uppfattning, sedan vad en andre tycker – och vad ni tycker om det. Näst sista frågan är identisk med den första, men ni ska svara på den på nytt, inte skriva av svaret från första frågan. I sista frågan, så ska ni också förklara _varför_ det är skillnad, eller varför det INTE är skillnad mellan de två svaren. Ni har en månad på er. — Frågor?"

"Måste vi arbeta med det här tillsammans hela tiden?" Undrade Ronald.

"Eftersom frågorna kommer att behöva komma från den andre av er ibland, så är det mest praktiskt om vi avsätter tid tillsammans för det. Och kanske ska jag påpeka, att den av er som förhalar kommer att ha extratjänst, jag hörde att Hagrid behöver hjälp med att skotta dynga hos testralerna. Dessutom behöver brevuggletornet alltid skuras — för hand utan magi.

"På ett av ställena så ska ni beskriva vad ni tycker bättre och sämre om i den andras elevhem i förhållande till er eget. Därför ingår det att ni ska fråga er elevhusföreståndare om tillåtelse att bjuda in er motpart. Professor McGonagall är förvarnad, men begäran ska framföras enligt protokollet. Du Draco begär tillståndet hos mig."

—

"Så, är era uppsatser klara?"

"**JA**" svarade de båda i korus.

"Var det svåra frågor? Draco."

"En del frågor var luriga, vi blev tvungna att fråga mugglarfödda."

"Ronald, vad var din svåraste fråga?"

"Att hitta några goda egenskaper bland Slytherin."

"Hittade du någon?"

"Nej, men jag fick några från Draco."

"Så det var alltså inte något du hittade bland dem själv. Nå de egenskaper du fick _låna_ av honom, kunde du _se_ dem när du fick dem förevisade?"

"Jo, några av dem kanske inte är så hemska, om man tittar efter."

"Draco, några goda egenskaper bland de i Gryffindor?"

"Jodå, de är så upptagna med att beundra sig själva att de totalt glömmer bort oss andra."

"Är det en _god_ egenskap hos dem?"

"Ja — för oss, är det en god egenskap hos dem."

"Jag ska läsa igenom det här sedan, om jag låser in er två i ett tomt rum, kommer ni nu att försöka döda varandra?"

"Nej, men om Weasley gör något mot mig, tänker jag inte låta bli att försvara mig."

"Ronald, jag har försökt minnas de gånger när ni har varit i dispyt. Är det så att Unge Malfoy här, har talat vassa ord, och du har varit först att ta i trollspöt?"

"Jo, . . . jo."

"Draco, kommer du att fortsätta kasta okvädheter omkring dig?"

"Inte om jag ska tvingas igenom en sådan här period ytterligare."

"Bra, då har vi kommit en bit på väg. Jag tänker inte tvinga er att bli vän med varandra, för det går bara inte att tvinga någon till vänskap. Men det jag _kan begära_ som lärare, är att ni två respekterar varandra, tillräckligt mycket för att vara _artiga_ när ni möter varandra inom skolans områden. Om det var tillåtet att vara snorkig mot varandra förut — så gäller nya regler nu. Jag vet Draco, att du har det svårt nu, men du är inte heller ensam att vara i den situationen. Du Ronald, har ingen orsak att vara spydig eller hetsk mot Draco med anledning av vad hans far har gjort.

"Draco, Ronald har en stor syskonskara, och de har inte så många galleons att skryta med, men de har mat på bordet, god mat och mat så det mättar hela familjen och alla som kommer på besök. Ronald och hans syskon får mycket kärlek och omsorg. Alla deras kläder kanske inte är nya, men de är rena, åtminstone innan Ronald har smutsat ner dem.

"Ni har båda två olika hemförhållanden, en del saker kan vara bättre hos den andre, men allt är inte bättre för den ene eller den andre. Ni ska få ännu en uppsats att skriva _tillsammans_ längre fram, men då ska ni ha med ännu en av de i ert elevhus. Men det återkommer jag med. Har ni något allmänt att fråga om, eller om den nu inlämnade uppsatsen?"

"Varför har de enkelrum i Slytherin och inte hos oss?" Undrade Ronald.

"Lokalerna är ordande så, av grundarna. De flesta i Slytherin litar inte på andra, därför har de enkelrum. Åtminstone var det så på Salazars tid. Det ger fördelar, men har nackdelar också. Vill du ha enkelrum, får du begära omsortering och försöka komma till oss. Jag är ju föreståndare där."

"Nej tack." Var Ronalds snabba svar.

—

"Zambi, Malfoy, Weasley, Longbottom, det är strax lunch, kan ni stanna ett par minuter."

"För två veckor sedan Zambi, gjorde du en snubblingsbesvärjelse på Longbottom i en av korridorerna. Det föranleder mig att tilldela en disciplinär tillrättavisning.

"Longbottom. Du skulle ha talat om för mig att Zambi besvärade dig under din förflyttning. Jag tänker inte tolerera några översittarfasoner. — FRÅN NÅGOT HÅLL. Att inte rapportera en sådan händelse är att hjälpa dem i sitt sätt, det var ditt misstag Longbottom.

"Därför får ni båda en GEMENSAM uppgift. Malfoy och Weasly har redan haft en gemensam uppgift, och vid redovisningen av den fick de reda på att de har ännu en uppgift att genomföra. De får bli era mentorer och har sina egna uppgifter att lösa samtidigt med att ni två gör era. Här, era uppgifter finns i de här kuverten. Draco och Ronald vet hur det går till. Redovisning om en månad. Om ni inte har några frågor — LUNCH."

—

Naturligtvis hade flera lärare uppmärksammat att först de två, sedan de fyra, jobbade med något gemensamt. Minerva hade fått frågorna för att låta Slytherineleverna komma på _besök_, men hon visste redan om uppgifterna, och uppskattade samarbetet.

Rektorn hade haft några smärre synpunkter, och Harry förstod att han _inte ville_ att just de två husen skulle riva murarna mellan varandra. Men det var tydligt att både Draco och Ronald, var artigare mot varandra, och det i sig spred sig i hans klass och klassen under. Men till mångas förvåning började även äldre elever ur husen prata med varandra, främst i biblioteket.

—

I övrigt var det inget märkvärdigt som hände, utöver möjligen en vadhållning om hur länge professor McClaud skulle kunna vara kvar på sin tjänst. I många år hade tjänsten bytt innehavare varje år, ibland hade en lärare inte ens klarat läsåret ut innan han — eller hon — jagades ut eller slutade av udda orsaker.

—

Innan föregående vårtermin avslutades hade dagboken, berlocken, ringen, diademet och bägaren säkrats. Det som saknades var det sjätte. Dagboken hade gett besked om att han avsåg göra sex horcrux, det skulle göra att han hade SJU delar, med Voldemort som sista. Gryffindors dolk var det föremål Voldemort planerade att använda. Men den var inte besudlad. De hade hittat den bland sakerna som hade omhändertagits och satts i förvaring från Godrics Hollow.

—

Det som blev avgörande var när Harry tog sig för att ta upp hattens begäran om ännu ett samtal.

Enligt hatten fanns ett själsfragment i anslutning till platsen för hans beryktade ärr. Det var svagt, men det finns. Hatten hade rekommenderat en kirurgisk operation, där området ärret finns på avlägsnas.

—

Det var under slutet av vårterminen som det blev stora rubriker i tidningen, Svartalvsgränden hade rensats ut fullständigt. De flesta sjabbiga gamla husen hade rivits ned, flera underjordiska hålor hade hittats och rensats. Svertalvsgränden kallades ofta för _varböld_ i reportagen den veckan som det var populärt att skriva om det.

Samtidigt pågick försöken att hitta en slutlig lösning för _problemet Voldemort_. Efter flera analyser på IOWS kom de fram till en variant av exercering.

Det innebar för Harrys dela att först skulle ärret och bakomliggande _innehåll_ flyttas med hjälp av magi till ett område som hade mer fettvävnad än hjässan. Där blev det lätt att avlägsna det infekterade området.

Men för att kunna eliminera Voldemort även som andeväsen blev de tvungna att använda en nekromatisk rit som kallade alla fria själsfragment tillsammans. De hade nu tillgång till samtliga fragment som var låsta i materia, kvar fanns den okroppsliga delen av Voldemort, men den kunde alltså kallas in med hjälp av de fragment de hade.

Problemet skulle bli att låsa det fragmentet. Voldemort i sig självt var ofarlig, så länge hans själsbitar var låsta i materia, och hållna under bevakning.

Större delen av sommaruppehållet hade försvunnit när de kom på en lösning. Att kalla in själsfragmentet var inga svårigheter, problemet bestod i att _låsa_ det i kontrollerbar materia.

Med några bitar ben från Tom Riddle den äldre och en seans där tretton personer höll ett brinnande ljus agerade pelare i en cirkel som omgav en tredimentionell avbildning i silver av ett femdimentionellt pentagram. I centrum av pentagramformationen fanns en kristall av rubin. Den hade legat i blod från de tretton under en hel måncykel.

Dagboken, ringen, diademet, bägaren hade placerats vid respektive spets i den femuddiga stjärnan som var en planprojektion av den tredimensionella avbildningen av det verkliga pentagrammet och fanns just innanför cirkeln. Ljusen de tretton höll i var dopade med blod från den om höll i det. Harry som var den personliga orsaken till att Voldemort tappade sin kropp hade donerat av sitt blod att användas för att markera cirkeln och den femuddiga stjärnan. Det var dessutom han som var huvudpersonen i den seans som skulle pågå hela natten. Den skulle först kalla in Voldemorts själssubstans, och sedan tvinga in det i den bloddränkta rubinen.

Allt fungerade fint, efter det vidtog nästa steg, den eviga vilan. Först göts vardera själsfragnemtens delar in i en kubikmeter betong. Vardera av betongblocken omslöts därefter av ett tunt lager av silver, varefter ett 13 centimeter tjockt lager bly sattes utanpå. Allt utan minsta öppning. För att ännu mer hindra att tidens tand skulle fräta upp ett hål, lades en halv centimeter tjock hinna av guld utanpå.

Som avslutning göts allt in i vattentät betong i lastrummet på ett uttjänt fraktfartyg, och när betongen hade stelnat färdigt sänktes fartyget i havet på sex tusen meters djup. Det skulle förhoppningsvis få vila där för all evighet. Voldemort hade uppnått sitt mål — evigheten.

Infångningen hade skett i det tysta under sommaren, men efterhanteringen hade tagit större delen av hösten. Allt hade skett utan att något hade läckt ut. För världen i övrigt förblev Voldemort — död, det var bara Albus Dumbledore och några av hans närmaste som fortfarande trodde på Voldemorts återkomst.

Hermione, Harry och Ramona, under sina respektive nya namn fortsatte som lärare på Hogwarts även efterföljande höst, allt medan rektor Dumbledore blev allt mer oberäknelig. Hans efterspaningar hade gett resultat, flera rapporter om att en som kunde ha varit _Harry Potter_ hade varit synlig, på många ställen. Alla de uppgifterna försökte han följa upp. Alla uppgifterna bottnade i iakttagelser från våren 1992, och de var alltså mer än ett och ett halvt år gamla, men de var ändå, i rektor Dumbledores ögon, nödvändiga att följa upp. Därför försvann han ofta från Hogwarts.

Ministeriet hade redan hunnit komma igång igen, men till förtret för alla _gamla fina familjer_ hade allt som såg ut som förut upphört att gälla. IOWS, avsåg behålla kontrollen över Storbritannien i minst tio år ytterligare. Det betydde att rådsförsamlingen som omfattade endast fem personer nu skulle utses av Amelia Bones, bland de som fått de tjugofem flesta rösterna. Alla som kunde använda trollspö hade en röst att avlägga. De som inte själva var myndiga, kunde endera _rösta noll_, alltså avstå att välja, eller att överföra sin röst till en förälder eller målsman, alternativt, som alla andra, rösta på en person. Alla hade alltså en röst att avlägga, lägsta ålder var 11 år, samma som intagningen till magiska skolor i Storbrittanigen.

Efter nyår började den egentliga upprensningen i träsket, det var då alla gamla dokument i form av testamenten letades upp, liksom utfallet av dem. Innan april månad var utgången hade Albus Dumbledore tvingats lämna allt han nu ägde, liksom att hans utmärkelse _Order of Merlin_. Egentligen hade han förtjänat den, men den innehöll en klausul om hederlighet, och att den kunde återkallas om ohederlighet kunde bevisas, all bevisning räckte med råge för att återkalla Albus Dumbledores utmärkelse. Med det föll också hans utnämning som rektor då det ansågs provocerande att eleverna, som nu genom alla artiklar visste sanningen om vart olika familjearv hade tagit vägen, skulle se honom som huvudman på den skola de gick.

Den slutliga droppen som fick hans gloria att falla var att han hade hållit all kunskap om Voldemorts agerande för att kunna hålla sig vid liv hemligt från lagen, och ministeriet. Han hade tagit en diktators roll, och hade styrt med hemliga direktiv, han liksom Lucius Malfoy som använde pengar och hot som styrmedel.

—

**Epiog**

Inför sommaruppehållet bad Harry att få ett samtal med Minerva.

"Du ville tala med mig." Sa hon när hon hade satt sig ner.

"Ja, skolan behöver dig, som rektor. Skolan behöver då ersätta det du lämnar med en ny lärare. Jag erbjuder mig att kalla på två av mina nära vänner som kan ta den tjänsten."

"Du är ju bara lärare, en av de färska tre, vad ska du ha att säga till om i det fallet?"

"Ganska mycket — faktiskst. Vet du vem som har varit biträdande husföreståndare till dig det senaste året?"

"Jane Jonson, klart jag vet det, en av dina . . . älskarinnor, vad jag har förstått. Är det . . . ska du ha in . . . för jag antar att det är två kvinnor du har i åtanke för det du sa."

"Ja faktiskt är det två kvinnor, men tillbaks till Jane. Känner du inte igen Hermione i henne?"

"Ja — när du säger det så — jo jag har tänkt på det själv några gånger. Men det är omöjligt."

"Inte helt, själv är jag Harry James Potter, Jane — ÄR förvisso samma person som var Hermione Granger här. De två jag vill föreslå är systrarna Patil . . ."

Att Harry inte hade blivit avbruten berodde på att Minerva var på gränsen att svimma, och när hon började inse att Harry talade sanning, sjönk hon ihop.

—

"Så du menar alltså att ni har . . . oj. Då förstår jag att det var viktigt att hålla det hemligt, hur kommer ni att göra sedan, tala om allt eller?" Minerva hade sedan hon kommit till sans och fått en kopp kamomillte lyssnat på Harrys berättelse.

"Nej, inget av det jag har berättat är för andra än de som absolut behöver veta. Du — därför att du ska vara rektor, och jag, min syster, Hermione och tvillingarna Patil vill fortsätta en tid här på Hogwarts, och se dem vi skulle ha gått tillsammans med, komma igenom alla klasserna. Nästa läsår, blir det en turnering, den planerades egentligen av helt andra orsaker, men de är undanröjda, och vi hoppas kunna genomföra en bra turnering mellan de europeiska skolorna. Vi ska sedan tävla interkontinentalt året efter."

"Tack för att jag fick veta, det känns inget vidare att ha blivit förd bakom ljuset alla dessa år."

"Det finns många som aldrig kommer att förstå att de har varit i den situationen, men jag vill inte vara oärlig med dig, du har varit en bra kollega, och förman. Och ja, jag har ihop det med alla fyra flickorna, varav den ena är min syster. Vi har bestämt att vi aldrig ska göra inavelsbarn. Hade vi växt upp tillsammans kunde vi ha förblivit syskon, men vi tvingades in i ett annat förhållande tidigt. Jag ser mer syster i Hermione, än i Ramona, men vi vet hur det är. Tills vidare kommer vi att fortsätta som vi har haft det i de femton åren vi gick under utbildning."

"Det är lite _udda_ att förstå, men jag lovar, jag ska inte lägga mig i ifall ni inte gör det för uppenbart inom skolan. Som rektor kommer jag att ha en del att säga till om i den frågan."

"Inga problem, vi sköter det snyggt. Utåt sett är vi mycket nära vänner. Och skulle _kärlek_ med någon utifrån uppstå, så är vi inte heller helt emot att bryta upp vår nuvarande situation. Men jag vill att du ska veta vilka vi är, och hur vi har det, du är däremot förhindrad att tala om det, just genom den besvärjelse som vi har över den sanningen."

—

Och så blev det. Padma och Parvati började också på Hogwarts. Tre år senare började rotationen mellan Harrys gemåler att ha sin grossess. Eftersom de var fyra flickor på tre tjänster och alla hade behörigheterna de behövde kunde de stötta varandra. Ramona, bar också fram tre barn, Harrys barn däremot var två av dem med äggdonation från Hermione och ett med sädesdonation från Nevile Longbottom, som också fick veta den kompletta sanningen.

Det knöt honom nära till familjen, han var dock 15 år yngre, men han var ändå stolt över att vara bland de verkligt få, som visste hela sanningen, och att själv få veta att han var far till en av _Potters_ barn. Barnet var förvisso en Potter, men av moder, inte fader. Barnen skulle få veta alla sanningar när de kom i den ålder att de började förstå.

Minerva valde att träda tillbaks efter åtta år som rektor, med Hermione och Harry som biträdande till henne. Då utsågs Harry som hennes efterträdare. Efter hand som de övriga lärarna backade ur efter många års tjänst fylldes deras tjänster med personer från någon av grupperna som Harry hade haft nära samarbete med under de femton utbildningsåren. Med det blev Hogwarts ett IOWS-Centra i Storbritannien.

Det kom ut en del tidningsartiklar som alla gjorde sken av att vara _möjliga alternativ_ till vad som verkligen hände Harry Potter. Bland dem fanns det många som gav möjligheten att det var ministeriets hemliga avdelning som hade tagit hand om honom. Andra påstod å det bestämdaste att han var död, men lika många påstod att han levde bland dem alla men var maskerad. Ganska många av de uppgifterna bottnade i att Harry själv, med olika utseenden, hade berättat saker över ett glas öl. Det gav mer fart på ryktena som skulle hålla den verkliga sanningen dold.

—

Med det slutar den här lilla storyn.

Hoppas att ingen tagit illa vid "syskonkärleken". Det är inget illa menat i den. Alla kan älska alla, jag menar den som mist en katt som har varit i familjen en tid sörjer den. Ändå är det ju ingen som sätter det i relation med sex. Lika lite tänkte jag i den relationen när Ramona och Harry blev _kära_ i varandra tillsammans med resten av den lilla studiegruppen. 15 år tillsammans sätter sina spår.

— **FINE —**


End file.
